Cómprame si puedes pagarme
by eire9
Summary: PAREJA HARRYDRACO ::::SLASH:::: A los veinticinco años, Draco Malfoy tiene una particular visión de su inmoralmente correcta vida. Hasta que el pasado en forma de auror agobiado hace que sus esquemas se tambaleen. Durante un rato...
1. Chapter 1

**Cómprame… si puedes pagarme.**

Aquella tarde ocurrieron dos cosas bastante irrelevantes y aparentemente desconectadas entre sí. A las cinco se rompió la taza de café preferida de Herbert Stanley. Y a las ocho, sonó el teléfono móvil de un camarero del Tony´s club.

El móvil negro extraplano, con pantalla a todo color, navegador de Internet y cámara de 1,3 megapíxeles, ciertamente algo ostentoso para un camarero, se empeñó en sonar y sonar sin descanso hasta que su dueño lo descolgó de un humor de perros, humor que empeoró considerablemente cuando el fingido cascabeleo de la voz de su jefe le recordó el desagradable compromiso que le esperaba esa noche.

- Adivina qué día es hoy.

- No me lo digas… jueves. – contestó una voz arrastrada por el sueño.

- Premio. No llegues tarde¿me oyes? Te aseguro que esta noche, así reviente el local… o revientes tú, Martin no se queda sin su postre.

- He dormido dos horas, jefe.

- No es mi problema.

- No, supongo que es sólo mío.

- Astuto, chico. Así que mueve tu culo de la cama y arréglate. Ya sabes lo que le gusta.

- Lo sé… - el camarero enumeró los gustos de Martin en su mente: recién duchado, aspecto impecable, pelo brillante, aroma a Dolce&Gabbana, y ropa interior… inexistente – Sé perfectamente lo que le gusta, jefe.

- Estupendo. Y otra cosa, si tienes tus pelotas en alguna estima, te aconsejo que no pase lo de la última vez.

La última vez, Martin casi se había quedado compuesto y sin postre dado que, la "perita en dulce", había decidido declararse en huelga y que fuera el tipo el que tomara por el culo esa noche en lugar de él. Al final había recapacitado, pero había llegado con varias horas de retraso y para cuando se dignó aparecer, el estado del cliente favorito del Tony´s se aproximaba a la catástrofe, tanto etílica como cardiaca.

- No pasará, jefe. – aseguró el "postre".

- Por supuesto que no pasará. Porque si sucede, puedes empezar a buscarte la vida en los muelles. Y ten por seguro que a esos marineros tan "viriles" les encantará demostrarte que la delicadeza no es precisamente una de sus virtudes. Entonces añorarás a Martin.

- Siempre pensando en mi, jefe. Eres un encanto.

El chico cerró la tapa del móvil y se desplomó sobre la cama. Odiaba a Martin, su pecho velludo, su aliento apestando a Jack Daniel´s y hasta los billetes de cien libras que con alegre derroche deslizaba en el interior de sus pantalones, arañándole de paso la delicada piel con el sello de oro del dedo anular. Pero le necesitaba. Mejor dicho, necesitaba sus billetes. Le reconfortaba sentir la sonriente efigie de la reina madre cerca de sus testículos. Y le estaba excitando sobremanera imaginar la ahora vacía pared frente a su cama cuando la flamante pantalla de plasma a la que había echado el ojo colgara de ella mañana a esas horas. ¡Bien por el gordo y sus regocijos! Le iba a dar gusto a espuertas y él iba a volver a casa mucho más rico de lo que iba a salir.

Después de dedicar una sonrisa a la pared y un tonificante estiramiento a sí mismo sobre las sábanas de seda, saltó de la cama.

Tres horas antes, en el Cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, se mascaba la tragedia. La taza del hipopótamo rosa haciendo el mariquita en tutú que le había regalado Tania, una delicada brujita de siete años, a su padre, se hacía añicos contra el suelo impulsada involuntariamente por la mano de su dueño. A la naturaleza habitual de Herbert Stanley, sudorosa, desmañada y tosca, había que añadir el casi peligroso estado de nervios que manifestaba esa tarde. Producto, entre otras cosas, de los más de seis cafés que ya había trasegado de la susodicha taza y de la escenita que le había montado su estirada esposa poco antes de salir de casa. Si llegaba tarde a la función de ballet de la nena, le había dicho, ya podía ir pensando en dormir en el sofá los próximos veinte años. Era un hecho tan cierto como irremediable que iba a llegar no tarde, muy tarde. Y ahora para colmo, se le rompía la maldita taza del puñetero hipopótamo marica.

- ¡Mierda!

Una cabeza pelirroja asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Algún problema, Herbert?

- ¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda!

Ron Weasley miró los fragmentos de cerámica en el suelo. "Mierda", pensó también. La taza de la bailarina en ciernes. Problemas a la vista.

- No pasa nada, Herb. – mintió mientras se apresuraba a recoger los trozos más grandes con una delicadeza inusitada en él – Un _reparo_ y listo.

Miró de reojo a Herbert. Un "_reparo y listo_", no parecía ser suficiente para aplacar su histérico frenesí. Y demasiadas horas a su cargo le hacían adivinar lo que sí le iba a apaciguar.

- ¡¡Llama a Potter!!

Bingo. ¿Cómo podía acusarle Hermione de no tener ni pizca de intuición?

- Jefe, Harry ha salido. Tú le mandaste al puerto hace horas¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y por qué no está de vuelta¿Es que ese Potter necesita un verano entero para peinar un maldito barrio de putas y chaperos¡Tengo prisa, maldita sea!

- No está de vuelta porque le mandaste con Taylor y Regan, jefe.

Con los novatos más tarados y asustadizos que ha conocido la Central, añadió mentalmente, ya algo cabreado. Esos dos inútiles sólo eran aurores gracias al espaldarazo de sus respectivos papaítos, dos altos cargos de Ministerio que habían sabido aprovechar la poltrona para enjaretar a sus retoños nada menos que a las órdenes del mítico Harry Potter. Algo que, hoy por hoy, todavía vestía mucho en las galas benéficas y en los palcos de autoridades de los grandes eventos.

- Tienen que aprender, – se excusó Stanley manoteando la mesa en busca de su varita – y él es el jefe de ese escuadrón. ¿Con quién quieres que les mande¿Con la mujer de la limpieza?

- Con nadie, Herb, con nadie… - respondió el pelirrojo cansinamente. Dejó los trocitos de taza sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, esperando órdenes.

- Me alegro de que lo entiendas, Weasley. En cuanto llegue, me lo mandas.

- Sí, jefe.

- ¡En cuanto llegue, Weasley! No quiero que pierda un segundo, ni en mear ¿has entendido?

- Sí, jefe.

Ron salió del despacho. Era de manual que para efectuar una redada rutinaria por los clubes de mala muerte y cachear a unas cuantas prostitutas y camellos mientras buscaba rastros de magia ilegal, enviar a un auror, y más aun a "ese" auror, era una forma como otra cualquiera de desperdiciar fondos y efectivos del Ministerio. Pero además, mandarle con esos dos… eso ya era ensañamiento con premeditación y alevosía. Pero por lo visto era lo poco, por no decir lo único, que a Herbert Stanley conseguía apaciguarle los nervios, el acoso y derribo a Harry.

Herbert era un capullo y capullo sería hasta el día en que la diñara.

Dos figuras se apresuraban en la fría noche londinense. Caminaban deprisa, casi sin hablar, una junto a la otra. Atravesaron el entramado de callejuelas mal iluminadas por el que guiaba el más alto y se detuvieron en la puerta de un local aparentemente cutre y tan mal iluminado como la calle que lo albergaba.

- Aquí es. Nada de magos, cien por cien muggle.

Harry miró incrédulo el cartel luminoso en tonos azules y amarillos._ Tony´s Club._

- ¿Ésto…¡Merlín nos asista¿Adónde mierda me has traído, Ron?

- No te dejes impresionar por su aspecto exterior, jefe. No es lo que parece. Ni te imaginas lo que hay ahí dentro.

- Eso espero. Por tu bien… eso espero.

- Te lo aseguro, cabezota. – Ron empujó la puerta y una vaharada de humo y música les azotó el rostro y los tímpanos. – Te va a gustar.

Harry arrugó la nariz y se quitó las gafas, repentinamente empañadas.

- ¿Y qué te hace suponer tal cosa? Después de un día registrando puticlubs con esos dos pasmarotes, lo único que me apetece es una buena dosis de tele y cama.

- Eso dices ahora, jefe. Pero nos conocemos y yo sé que si no mojas esta noche, mañana tú serás mi Stanley. Y créeme, con uno tenemos bastante.

Harry se caló las gafas, ya limpias, y miró a su amigo por encima de la montura.

- ¿Ahora supeditas mi capacidad para dirigir un escuadrón de aurores a si follo o no? Me estás ofendiendo, amigo.

- Necesitas follar, punto, – replicó el pelirrojo tajante – y esto está lleno de presas. Sólo echa un vistazo y dime si no te he traído al lugar adecuado.

Los dos aurores tomaron asiento en sendos taburetes en una de las barras. Harry obedeció y paseó la mirada por el local. No estaba mal. Nada mal. Lejos de ser el garito rancio que parecía desde fuera, era un pub bastante agradable. Tres grandes barras, acero inoxidable por todas partes, juegos de luces en toda la gama de azules, en las mesas cristal y cuero blanco en los sofás. La música se dejaba oír, aunque él no entendía ni papa de lo que se suponía estaba de moda o era adecuado para una u otra ocasión. Y los chicos…

- ¿Qué me dices de los chicos? – Ron le dio un codazo y señaló con la barbilla el tropel de camareros que se afanaban tras las enormes barras – No sólo se limitan a servir copas¿sabes? Ahí está el truco, amigo.

- ¿Quieres que me tire a un gigoló de estos? – se espantó Harry - ¿Pagando?

- Oh, vamos, mojigato. Cualquier cosa es mejor que ese imberbe de la tercera planta que te follas en los descansos del almuerzo. O el vigilante de la quinta, al que te tiras las noches de guardia.

- ¿Pero, tú…¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarme en horas de trabajo?

- Bueno, tengo mis… métodos de averiguación, amigo. A veces largas en sueños, Harry, y bastante alto. Es uno de los inconvenientes de compartir piso contigo. Además del desorden. Y del tropel diario de lechuzas cargadas de cartas de amor. Y de tus ronquidos. Y de…

- ¡Bueno, basta ya! – Harry le atizó un papirotazo en la coronilla y sonrió al camarero moreno que esperaba paciente en la barra a que se decidieran a pedir – Dos Cutty Sark, sin hielo.

Los whiskyes fueron servidos con una caída de ojos dirigida expresamente a Harry.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor? – insinuó el camarero, un crío de poco más de dieciocho años, o eso le parecía al auror desde su senectud de veinticinco.

- Gracias, es todo.

- Por ti. – brindó Ron cogiendo su vaso y chocándolo contra el de Harry – Por tu ascenso.

- ¿Por mi ascenso¿O por mi descenso al fondo del río? Qué optimista. – bromeó Harry.

- ¿Optimista¿Por que crees que Stanley anda puteándote todo lo que puede? Tu culo va a desplazar al suyo del sillón, amigo, y él lo sabe.

Harry sonrió, sabedor de que Ron tenía razón. Le mandaba a las misiones más estúpidas confiando en que los pobres resultados obtenidos de las mismas hicieran cambiar de opinión al Ministro de Magia. Pero todos en el Departamento sabían que el próximo jefe de Aurores sería él. Es decir, sabían que lo sería si nada se torcía excesivamente, que era justo lo que pretendía Stanley. Ron pensaba que un buen polvo haría a su amigo olvidar por una noche esas piedras en su camino, pero sobre todo el hecho de que después del desastre de la tacita, justo al volver Harry de la "trascendental" misión en los muelles, se hubiera encontrado con el pastel de que al día siguiente le tocaba bajar nada menos que al fondo del mismo Támesis. Stanley se había empeñado en afirmar que sabía de buena fuente que el cadáver de ese asesor del Primer Ministro muggle que andaban buscando desde hacía días, y que sabían había sido asesinado por mortífagos, yacía en el fondo del río. Y claro… quién mejor que el héroe para bajar y encontrarlo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su destreza en aguas profundas, había ironizado, recordando su experiencia colegial en el lago de Hogwarts.

- En fin… pues por mi ascenso. – entrechocaron una vez más y Harry esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

- ¿Qué…? – Ron barruntó que había algo que él no sabía - ¡No!

- Sí.

- ¡Te lo han…!

- Hoy mismo. – Harry sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo pasó a Ron.

- Eres un cabronazo y un capullo. ¿A qué esperabas para decírmelo? Yo sufriendo por ti, buscándote plan para que ahogaras tus penas y tú…

- Bueno… todavía no soy el Gran Jefazo, así que esto, – señaló la notificación en manos de Ron - no me libra de mojarme las pelotas en el Támesis mañana.

- Ni a mí de tu humor de perros cuando salgas. Anda… mira alrededor y elige. Me caigo de sueño, y antes de irme quiero verte desnudando a uno de esos.

- Me gustas cuando eres tan delicado, Ron.

- Soy un Weasley, amigo, nunca te engañé. – bromeó el pelirrojo.

- Ni yo a ti, – Harry apuró su bebida y cogió el abrigo – vamos a casa. Paso de pagar para meterla.

- Perdón, señor, – el chico adolescente de la barra se dirigió a él con un puntillo en la mirada que denotaba algo más que profesionalidad – aquel tipo de allí les invita a otra ronda. Y… yo le ofrezco mis… servicios.

A Ron no le pasó desapercibido el singular en el generoso ofrecimiento del muchacho, y el plural en el del tipo, un hombre maduro que les miraba desde la otra punta de la barra con una sonrisa beoda en sus gruesos labios. Harry ya iba a rechazar ambas ofertas pero Ron se le adelantó.

- Dale las gracias. – de pronto pareció recapacitar - ¿Hay algún motivo? Para la invitación, me refiero. Para la suya.

- Oh, bueno, sí. – afirmó el chico – Es su cumpleaños y está contento. Le caen cincuenta.

Ron hizo un gesto de "felicidades, colega" con la mano hacia el tipo del aniversario, aunque no entendió muy bien el porqué de su alegría. Si cuando él cumpliera los cincuenta tuviera ese aspecto, lo más seguro es que se quedara en casa rumiando su desgracia. El radiante cumpleañero sonrió e inmediatamente se olvidó de ellos cuando supuso que eran una parejita feliz, para dedicar su energía a los muchachos más que dispuestos del Tony's.

- ¿Harry? – Ron le miró interrogante – Sólo una más y tú decides.

- Eres perseverante¿eh? Y muy pesado.

- Necesitas descargar adrenalina. Y no me digas que no te está gustando lo que ves.

Harry resopló, aunque en el fondo empezaba a relajarse y a no considerar tan descabellada la idea de un polvo rápido con uno de aquellos efebos de piel pálida y cuerpo esbelto. Sólo uno. Suponiendo que acabara cayendo sería uno y rápido. Después volvería a su caótico piso con su eterno y querido amigo y mañana se levantaría más que dispuesto a seguir cumpliendo las absurdas órdenes de Stanley sin rechistar. Todavía no tenia el nombramiento en firme, el papel de su bolsillo era una simple notificación de propuesta por parte del Ministro y el cabrón de su jefe aun estaba a tiempo de arruinarlo todo, si se le cruzaba entre ceja y ceja.

El chico de la barra debió detectar la indecisión en su rostro porque volvió al ataque mientras les servía las copas.

- ¿Qué me dice, señor? Me llamo Lester, pero me llaman el artista. Hago maravillas.

- Escucha… artista, – Ron le hizo un gesto con el índice para que se acercara a él - a mi amigo le gustan rubios. No es que tú estés mal, que va. Pero… es un trauma de la infancia¿sabes? sólo rubios.

La cara del muchacho fue un poema al reflejar su decepción.

- Los rubios están en la otra barra, allí. – señaló con la barbilla, desdeñoso y decidió intentar otra finta - ¿Y a usted, señor¿También le gustan rubios?

- Yo no juego en esta acera, chico. Lo siento.

- Bueno… - el chico dio por perdida la sabrosa propina que había imaginado por hacerles un trabajito a uno de aquellos dos, preferiblemente al moreno de las gafas redondas – allá cada uno con sus gustos, señor. Su amigo encontrará lo que busca allí, en concreto hay uno… pero suele estar bastante solicitado. Que tengan suerte.

- Gracias, chaval. La necesitamos, en especial yo. – Ron cogió las copas y los abrigos e hizo bajar a Harry del taburete – Vamos, Potter. El mundo de la concupiscencia te espera en esa otra barra.

Harry se dejó guiar hacia el lugar indicado, no sin olvidarse de dedicar una mirada profesional al tipo de la invitación. Seguro que no andaba metido en algo muy legal. ¿Drogas¿Prostitución? Claro, que en ese momento también podría decirse lo mismo de ellos sin equivocarse demasiado.

Sus miramientos morales quedaron relegados al desván de lo incómodo y postergable en cuanto divisó lo que escondía la barra. Cuatro muchachos de cabellos rubios competían sirviendo copas y sonrisas a los clientes de todas las edades acodados sobre ella. Harry quedó momentáneamente embelesado y olvidó por un instante su cargo, su ascenso y hasta el desagradable remojón que le esperaba en cuanto amaneciera.

- Vaya…

- ¿Genial, no? – se regocijó Ron – Justo lo que te pone cachondo.

- Me estás empezando a hacer sentir como un cerdo salido, Ron. ¿Podrías callarte un rato? Te he dicho que no creo que vaya a pagar, sólo una copa más y nos vamos. Además, tengo pareja.

Ron captó al vuelo la diferencia de matiz en las palabras de Harry. Había pasado del no al no creo en cuanto las beldades de cabellos de oro habían aparecido en su horizonte.

- ¿Tú¿Pareja? Ah, claro. La parejita feliz, Regan y Taylor. Es verdad que la tienes, colgada de tu cuello todos los días y a todas las horas por la gracia de Stanley.

- No me refiero a eso. Salgo con… con el aprendiz de la tercera, Daniel. – la cara de perplejidad de Ron le hizo aclarar rápidamente aquel punto – Desde hace una semana. Pero somos algo así como… novios.

- ¿Tú y… ese? Harry, es sólo un crío que babea detrás de ti como tantos otros. ¿Qué diablos le has visto?

- Es… amable, dulce, tierno… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Rubio, ojos grises… - siguió Ron, escudriñando a su amigo con un cierto mosqueo – supongo que nada. Excepto que me recuerda demasiado a alguien.

- ¿Ah, sí…? – Harry sonrió con toda la inocencia de que fue capaz.

- Si, es clavadito al hurón. ¿Le recuerdas?

- Oh… apenas. No me había fijado, de hecho. Hace tantos años ya que dejamos el colegio…

- Ya…

En la barra algo llamó su atención. Un tipo alto y bastante desagradable, con las manos llenas de enormes anillos y la ropa más hortera que Harry había visto en mucho tiempo, cuchicheaba con uno de los camareros. Harry solo podía ver la cabeza del camarero junto a la del hombre, de un rubio platino deslumbrante, el cabello por los hombros, liso y brillante.

- Te he dicho que estoy muy cansado, Martin. No me pidas hoy juegos malabares. De hecho he venido a trabajar sólo por ti, pero mírame. Arrastro una gripe desde hace días y lo que menos me interesa es andar cogiendo frío en el almacén. Vamos a mi casa y te hago algo especial, solo para ti.

A Drake, el muchacho estrella del Tony´s, le interesaba hacerse el difícil. Su cotización subía como la espuma si no se lo ponía demasiado sencillo a los clientes, en especial a Martin. La cantidad de billetes que recibiría sería directamente proporcional a los minutos que tardara en ceder y hacer exactamente aquello que el tipo tuviera a bien desear esa noche. Martin era caprichoso, y su capricho más caro era él. Tan pronto le apetecía una velada tranquila en el lujoso apartamento de soltero de su juguete, costeado en gran parte por sus generosas propinas, como una exhibición privada en el almacén. Justo lo que ahora le estaba sugiriendo.

- Vamos, Drake. No te estoy pidiendo nada que no hayas hecho otras veces. Mi mujer está que muerde y tengo que llegar pronto a casa, llevo cuatro días fuera por negocios y me ha llamado para decirme que me espera temprano. Seguramente con un soufflé y un picardías horroroso. Ten piedad de mí. Hoy no puedo entretenerme como me gustaría. – se limpió un hilillo de baba con el dorso de la mano - Además, me apetece… ya sabes.

- Ya sé, Martin. Te apetece que me desnude en el almacén, que me pasee, haga posturitas y me exhiba para ti con el emocionante aliciente de que entre alguien y me vea. Y además con el riesgo seguro de que mi gripe degenere en pulmonía.

- Vamos… ¿Qué te cuesta? – rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un fajo de billetes. Con un gesto de la mano hizo acercarse al joven, que indolente se dejó introducir los papeles en la cinturilla del pantalón. Gesto que aprovechó Martin para verificar que el dragón, como le gustaba hacerse llamar, estaba como él quería. Desnudito bajo la ropa negra de marca. Desnudo y dispuesto, sólo para él. Ardió de deseo y de impaciencia – No puedes negarte, para eso te pago.

- Puedo, Martin. Soy mi propio dueño, no lo olvides, y yo decido cómo y con quién paso mi tiempo. Esto es un trabajo y esa cláusula forma parte del contrato. Y además, yo no soy tu esclavo.

Martin se puso especialmente nervioso con las partes de la frase que implicarían dejarle con las ganas esa noche. Se moría por ese chico y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar. Su entrepierna dolía ferozmente sólo de imaginar la escena del almacén que, sin querer cuestionarse el porqué, reconocía le ponía tremendamente cachondo.

La arrogante afirmación de Drake era cierta en parte. Tony no obligaba a sus chicos a nada que no quisieran hacer. Pero dado que él era la mayor fuente de ingresos del club, había sugerido a su mejor baza que no se hiciera de rogar demasiado en cuanto a extravagancias y peticiones más o menos aberrantes. Con determinados usuarios fieles del estilo de Martin, Roger o unos cuantos más, convenía tener más tragaderas. _Interesa retenerles, Drake, y tú eres, por lo que sea, el cebo que les hace picar una y otra vez. No quiero que pesquen en otras aguas¿me entiendes? _

Tony detectó el contenido tira y afloja entre Martin y Drake desde su privilegiado lugar de avistamiento, la cabina del D'j, y decidió intervenir en forma de telefonazo a la barra. Silver, compañero de fatigas de Drake, le pasó el teléfono y éste miró directamente a la cabina de sonido, no hacía falta ser muy sagaz para adivinar lo que iba a escuchar.

- Intenta ser un poco más amable, dragón. Desde aquí le veo sudar tinta.

- Quiere el numerito del almacén, Tony. Y estoy acatarrado. Y hasta las pelotas de él.

- Pues si quiere el numerito del almacén, dale el numerito del almacén y no me hinches las mías, por favor. Sabes que te recompensará cualquier gasto en farmacia. Mueve ya de ahí, delicadeza, y dale lo que pide. Venga.

- Dentro de un rato, Tony. Aun no está lo bastante desesperado. Y esto está hasta la bandera hoy. - Draco guiñó un ojo en dirección a la cabina – En media hora me tienes en cueros en el almacén. Procura que alguien entre justo cuando me la esté chupando, ya sabes que eso le hace correrse, así me libraré antes de él.

- Si no fuera porque me haces ganar mucho dinero, dragón, te mandaba yo mismo a la mierda por tu insolencia. Pero hay que reconocer que compensas lo que me haces sufrir. De acuerdo, media hora, dame otra media más y te lo quito de encima.

- Perfecto, jefe. – colgó y se volvió hacia Martin, le estrujaría las bolas un poco más para que se mostrara especialmente generoso. Quería la pantalla de plasma más cara de la tienda y Martin se la iba a pagar – Lo siento, Martin. Pero no sé si hoy va a poder ser. Me acaban de llamar. Mi abuelita se ha puesto enferma y…

- ¡OYE! – el hombre perdió definitivamente la compostura y se apoyó sobre la barra, mojándose las mangas de la chaqueta en un charquito de Coca Cola - ¿Quién te has creído que eres para rechazarme?

- No te rechazo, Martin. Sólo sugiero que lo dejemos para mañana, estoy un poco… - Draco lanzó su mejor caída de ojos hacia la mano que intentaba atrapar el cuello de su camisa – un poco cansado. Y mi abuela…

- ¡A tu abuela que le den¡Y si tu estás cansado, a mi me la pela! Quiero verte. – Martin empezó a lloriquear con bastante poca dignidad, provocando un sentimiento de desprecio en Draco – Quiero verte ahora. ¡Vengo aquí por ti, maldita sea!

- Señor… - Martin se volvió hacia la voz, rojo como la grana – Me parece que está usted molestando a este… empleado. Y a mi también.

-¿Y usted quien coño es para meterse donde no le llaman? –vociferó el hombre. Un joven moreno con unas absurdas gafas de montura redonda le miraba con aire de poli, de poli cabreado, además. Pero era tal la pataleta que le cegaba que olvidó toda prudencia por si acaso realmente lo era – No creo conocerle, niñato.

- Henry James Potter, encantado. – el auror, seco como la lija y con una mirada pétrea que ahuyentaba las ganas de bromear, le tendió la mano. El hombre la miró como si fuera una serpiente y no le correspondió – Está bien. - Harry la retiró sin inmutarse – No sé quien es usted ni me importa, pero he venido a tomar una copa tranquila con un amigo y usted me esta empezando a poner muy nervioso con su berrinche.

Draco sintió como si tragara cristales al escuchar el nombre que creía haber olvidado y miró de reojo por entre el flequillo. Una intensa sensación de déjà vu le abofeteó, dejándole sin aliento por unos segundos. Dio la espalda a la escena que se desarrollaba ya sin su intervención y rogó porque el entrometido moreno, que por lo visto no había cambiado nada con el paso de los años, se aburriera pronto de su cruzada antialborotadores y se marchara de allí sin verle.

- ¿Y a mi qué cojones me importa si usted y su amigo se ponen nerviosos¡Váyanse a casa y háganse una paja, joder!

Ron contuvo a Harry, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que una pizquita de provocación más por parte del tipo hortera, y se encontraría dando explicaciones a la policía muggle de porqué su amigo había tenido a bien meterle la cabeza en la taza del inodoro después de patearle los hígados.

- Harry, no merece la pena. Es sólo un jodido borracho.

- Me está molestando, Ron. Este jodido borracho está fastidiando mi noche de relax.

Draco se tensó. Igual que siempre, sólo que con más años y más mala leche.

¿De donde mierda había salido Potter¿Qué cojones hacía allí? Volvió a mirar disimuladamente para comprobar con un pequeño sobresalto que el gryffindor había cambiado mucho. A pesar de sus inefables gafas y su pelo endemoniado, estaba… distinto. La determinación afloraba a su rostro decidido y de firme mandíbula. Bajo la camisa se adivinaban un buen conjunto de músculos bien puestos y definidos. Apretaba los puños conteniendo estamparlos en la cara de Martin. Y esos ojos verdes… parecían más verdes que de costumbre. ¡Joder con San Potter¿Quien iba a pensar que lo encontraría al cabo de diez años en un club de dudosa reputación, donde lo más inocente que uno podía encontrarse era a Lester, el benjamín del local y lo más virgen el papel higiénico del lavabo?

Fingió estar muy ocupado limpiando el polvo de las vitrinas del fondo de la barra, mientras escuchaba su trifulca, entrecortada por la música.

El amigo al que había nombrado y con quien había acudido al local debía haber conseguido apaciguar a la fiera, porque seguía allí, pero ahora hablando en un tono de voz más comedido. Como ese amigo sea la comadreja, no respondo de mí, pensó Draco desalentado.

- ¿No puedes dejar de trabajar ni aquí, Harry? – Ron le cogió un cigarrillo del paquete que acababa de sacar y le miró con resignación - ¿Qué te importa la gresca de un… - miró al tipo por encima del hombro de Harry – macarra con su puto niñato?

Harry rezongó entre dientes mientras encendía el pitillo de Ron y luego el suyo.

- Me estaba jodiendo, es todo. – miró al chico rubio, que parecía tremendamente afanado con el brillo de los estantes de bebidas – y ese me suena. Bueno… su espalda me suena.

- Se parece a…

- Se parece a Daniel. Todos los chicos rubios y delgados se parecen.

- ¡OYE, DRAKE!

Por lo visto Martin volvía de nuevo a sus asuntos, o sea, él. Casi se le fastidia la noche y se queda sin su perita en dulce y todo por culpa del metomentodo ese con pinta de poli. Había conducido sin pausa durante todo el día para estar a tiempo en el Tony's y poder desahogarse con el dragón rubio antes de volver a casa y no iba a marcharse con las manos vacías y la polla llena.

Harry sintió un escalofrío en mitad de la nuca. ¿Drake? Curiosa asociación. Volvió a mirar al esbelto muchacho del que sólo conocía la parte trasera, de lo más apetecible, por cierto. Tonterías… sacudió la cabeza y terminó su copa de un solo trago.

- ¿Nos vamos, Ron?

- ¿Ya¿No quieres…?

- No, no quiero. Lo que quiero es dormir o mañana moriré tragando barro, además de helado y humillado. Me dormiré en ese río asqueroso y tú tendrás la culpa.

Draco suspiró aliviado cuando vio salir a su Némesis y al amigo, que para acabarla de joder sí había resultado ser la comadreja. Un cosquilleo incómodo le ronroneó el estómago. No le gustaba nada la sensación de perturbación que le había producido ver allí a Potter. O más bien, para ser sincero, que Potter pudiera haberle visto a él. Y tampoco le gustaba reconocer que se había quitado un peso de encima al verle salir. Después de tantos años, el héroe no tenía porque crearle tal estado de alarma, similar al de un adolescente que se topara de narices con una antigua novia despechada o con ese compañero de escuela al que odiaba a muerte, tan perfecto, tan exitoso y tan rematadamente ideal.

A Draco no le gustaba sentirse inseguro. Pero cuando recuperó su latido de serpiente y se volvió hacia Martin dispuesto a darle lo que pedía, no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que se sentía como si le acabaran de quitar el suelo que pisaba de un plumazo.

Y esa sensación, para el dragón rubio, era muy, pero que muy desagradable.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Me quedé con las ganas el otro día de deciros que esta historia nació de la imaginación conjunta de Eire, o sea yo ;-P, y de Hojaverde hace ya algunos meses. A la Sly le gustó tanto que, con carita de niña buena me pidió que se lo escribiera y se lo regalara, y yo, que soy tan bien mandada como una gryffindor de las de mención de honor, pues me puse manos a la obra. Pero la idea primigenia y el bosquejo del relato, vienen de una sesión de messenger intensa y divertida, como tantas con ella. ¡Ah! Y el título es suyo. Así que… dicho esto, paso a entregaros otro capi.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. También a Livia por corregir el texto.

**Cómprame… si puedes pagarme. **

Capítulo 2

Harry terminó de quitarse la ropa y la amontonó en la orilla. Tiritó, sólo cubierto por un exiguo bañador y se volvió hacia sus dos penitencias particulares, por llamarlos de alguna forma compasiva.

- Vosotros quedaos aquí y encargaos de dar explicaciones convincentes si alguien pregunta, o de desmemorizarle si es necesario. Si alguien ve al gilipollas que debo parecer metiéndose al agua con la que está cayendo, pronto esto hervirá de policía muggle buscando mi cadáver.

Taylor y Regan respiraron aliviados. Por un momento habían temido que Potter les hiciera bajar con él al fondo del río.

- Sí jefe. - contestaron al unísono.

Harry les dirigió una mirada cortante y se tragó las braquialgas. Una hora, recordó, y miró su reloj. Después miró la turbia y gigantesca masa de agua que parecía estar esperándole con los brazos abiertos. Y dedicando un último pensamiento a visualizar a su jefe colgado por las pelotas, se zambulló en ella.

Herbert Stanley, con los testículos bastante más confortables que lo que había deseado Harry, también miró su reloj, aunque diez minutos más tarde. Después cogió la taza ya reparada del hipopótamo y tragó varios sorbos de café, muy negro y muy dulce. Por supuesto, había llegado tarde a la representación escolar. Cuando entró en el teatro cagándose en el endemoniado trafico de la hora punta de la red floo, la nena ya saludaba sonriente a su público, ignorando que papá no estaba allí. La que no lo ignoraba era su cabreada esposa, y a Herbert sus huesos doloridos a causa de la noche de perros en el sofá, se lo recordaban cada vez que se levantaba de la silla.

- ¿Jefe? – Ron golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta de su despacho y pasó sin esperar autorización – ¿Llamabas?

- Si, Weasley. Tú y tu escuadrón tenéis que acercaos a la Torre de Londres. Un muggle desquiciado dice haber visto seres alados espantando a los cuervos del jardín por la noche. Podrían ser dementores.

- Jefe… los muggles no ven dementores. Y mi escuadrón y yo deberíamos estar en el Támesis, con Harry.

- Yo doy las órdenes, Weasley.

- Y Harry es mi jefe. Le has vuelto a mandar con esos dos. O lo que es lo mismo, solo.

- Potter será tu jefe, Weasley. Pero el de Potter soy yo.

_"De momento…_" pensó Ron ocultando a duras penas su irritación.

- Está en el fondo del río, solo y a bajo cero. Esa corriente es peligrosa y su escuadrón debería estar con él, no dos moc… dos aurores novatos. Tienes otras patrullas para lo de la Torre.

- ¿Estamos a bajo cero? – Stanley sonrió y fingió un escalofrío mirando hacia la brumosa mañana, a través de la ventana – No me había dado cuenta. Aquí se está tan calentito…

- A cuatro, cuatro grados bajo cero. – remarcó Ron cortante.

- Tienes razón, Weasley. – se levantó y rebuscó en el armario, sacó un termo y sin dejar de sonreír lo llenó con café humeante de la cafetera – Tal vez he actuado con precipitación. Debe ser difícilmente soportable estar allá abajo más de cinco minutos con este frío.

- Puedes estar seguro. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera estaban los trajes térmicos preparados. – afirmó Ron, cuya mala leche crecía por momentos – Es extraño que justo hoy, los hayan enviado todos a reparar.

- Es extraño y una desgraciada casualidad, sí. Anda, coge esto y acércate donde Potter. – le tendió el termo con una sonrisa ratonil – Enviaré al resto de tu patrulla a la Torre. Tú puedes quedarte con él.

- Gracias, jefe. – Ron cogió el termo, sorprendido y se abrochó el abrigo que, en lugar de capa, usaban los aurores cuando la misión se desarrollaba en campo muggle.

Al menos es un detalle, pensó.

- Dáselo a Regan y Taylor, les sentará bien. Y cuando estén algo recuperados, sustitúyeles. Seguramente los pobres estarán helados y asustados esperando en la orilla a que Potter termine de chapotear. Debemos cuidar de nuestros neófitos. ¿No te parece?

Las mejillas de Ron ardieron de furia y a punto estuvo de estampar el termo contra el rostro cáustico de Herbert. _"Aguanta, Ron. Sólo un poco más y Harry estará ocupando por derecho este despacho en lugar de tragando algas. No lo estropees"_

- Gracias, jefe – repitió tragándose la rabia – Seguro que te lo agradecen profundamente. Y Harry también.

- No hay de qué, Weasley, no hay de qué… - como si espantara una polilla, despidió con un gesto de la mano al pelirrojo – Dile a Potter que quiero ese cadáver en el depósito de Scotland Yard esta noche, aunque tenga que quedarse a hacer picnic en el fondo del río.

La respuesta de Ron fue el portazo que se dejó escuchar en toda la planta y los juramentos que el pelirrojo iba soltando con cada zancada hacia los ascensores de camino al atrio. Herbert Stanley se limitó a volver a sonreír ante la explosión del pelirrojo, y con un floreo de varita subió en dos grados la temperatura de la habitación.

- Cuatro bajo cero… - suspiró - Qué lástima, Potter…

Draco dormía profundamente, abrazado a la almohada, a la misma hora en que Harry apartaba con dificultad del fondo del río un cochecito oxidado de bebé, para descubrir que lo que parecía un cuerpo tan sólo eran un montón de trapos y porquería.

Y siguió durmiendo sin inmutarse las próximas seis horas.

Muy pasado el mediodía, gruñó en sueños y se desperezó como un gato, paso previo y cotidiano a su despertar diario. Abrió los ojos y sonrió complacido. Su sonrisa se amplió y se hizo acompañar de otro voluptuoso estiramiento cuando pensó en lo que había sobre su mesilla de noche. Más de dos mil libras contantes y sonantes, con las cuales iba a salir de compras en cuanto se diera una ducha y tomara un café.

En el dormitorio hacía calor. Dio una patada a las sábanas y colocó las manos bajo la nuca, mirando al techo. Pensó en la noche anterior y su extraño encuentro. Harry Potter… y ese Weasley. ¿Cuál de los dos habría salido del armario¿Los dos¿El pelirrojo? Levantó una ceja y recreó la mirada en la reproducción del Narcisso de Caravaggio que adornaba su pared derecha, regalo de un cliente satisfecho. ¿Potter? Imposible. El héroe debía tener esposa a estas alturas, ya en sexto las chicas suspiraban con entusiasmo por sus ojitos verdes y su fama de héroe.  
O tal vez… sonrió con sorna, el pelirrojo y él se lo montaban. Tantos años durmiendo juntos, comiendo juntos y saliendo juntos con la única excepción de la repolla esa de la Granger, tenían que tener sus consecuencias. Por cierto… ¿qué habría sido de la sangre sucia? Se le hacía raro ver a esos dos sin ella entremedio diciéndoles lo que tenían que hacer a cada paso, dándoles la charla por todo y organizándoles un numerito a la más mínima. Claro, que más raro se le había hecho ver a Potter… carraspeó y parpadeó, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba a punto de reconocer… ver a Potter atractivo.

Elevó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y volvió a estirarse, haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad para saltar de la cama y detuvo su mirada sobre la marca en su antebrazo. Demasiados años viéndola casi le habían acostumbrado a no sobresaltarse. Pero también llevaba todos esos mismos años sin ver al puñetero auror y por tanto relativamente tranquilo. Tal vez se había confiado demasiado en que su vida casi clandestina en el mundo muggle era un salvoconducto para escapar definitivamente de Azkaban. Y ahora, reaparecía el cuatro ojos. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de invadir su cómoda existencia¿Qué mierda pintaba en un club de equívoca reputación y además muggle? Se suponía que era un auror respetable y que no acostumbraba a hacer incursiones fuera del mundo mágico excepto por cuestiones de trabajo.

La alarma se disparó en su mente, provocando algo parecido a una explosión helada en el centro mismo de su pecho.

Cuestiones de trabajo… ¿Y si andaba buscándole¿Y si estaba tras sus pasos¿Y si…?

No… Respiró hondo, obligándose a recuperar la calma. Si fuera así, anoche lo habría tenido más fácil que pescar renacuajos en una charca. Draco sabía que con un simple gesto, Potter le habría detenido sin ningún problema y sin embargo ni siquiera parecía haberle visto. Y el mestizo no era de los que andan con estrategias de despiste. Si hubiera ido a por él, no se lo habría pensado un segundo, ni le habría la oportunidad de escapar.

Así que eso sólo le dejaba la otra opción. Potter buscaba algo muy diferente que una medalla en su expediente. Para ser claros, buscaba un buen culo o alguien que se la chupara con estilo. O un lugar tranquilo donde nadie le conociera para poder darse el lote a gusto con la comadreja, lejos de las miradas puritanas de la Central de aurores o las de la amiguita entrometida.

¡Hay que joderse! pensó. Ni en sus sueños más delirantes lo hubiera imaginado. Sólo esperaba que el héroe no volviera a perder sus pasos por allí. Maldita la falta que le hacía a él.

El caso es que cuando la noche pasada, después de casi sacar brillo a los estantes se animó a darse la vuelta, los pájaros habían volado. Draco supuso que a alguno de los reservados. Les deseó el mejor de los polvos y se olvidó de ellos, volviendo a sus asuntos. Compuso su mejor sonrisa para Martin y dirigió sus pasos hacia el almacén.

El numerito salió mejor que nunca. Tal vez espoleado por la adrenalina que aun corría por sus venas, dedicó a Martin una exhibición memorable. Se desnudó para él, se contoneó para él y hasta fingió un orgasmo para él. Caminó en cueros por todo el almacén, simulando ser un tímido jovencito temeroso de que alguien entrara y le pillara de aquella guisa. Representó su papel como nunca, mientras los billetes pasaban del bolsillo de Martin al de su pantalón, pulcramente doblado sobre una silla. Y aparentó morirse de vergüenza cuando Silver, enviado convenientemente por Tony en el momento justo, apareció "de improviso", descubriéndoles en plena faena. Él de pie contra una estantería llena de botellas y Martin de rodillas, con la boca ocupada en una parte de su anatomía y las manos afanadas en su propia polla.

Tal y como había previsto Draco, el tipo se corrió en cuanto por el rabillo del ojo vio a Silver disculparse y hacerse el apabullado, mientras fingía que buscaba aperitivos entre los pasillos. Al pervertido le excitaba ese morboso juego de dominación.

Y a él… le hacía cada vez más rico.

Ron arropó a un Harry aterido y amoratado con la enorme toalla que había tenido la precaución de llevar, y le aplicó un hechizo térmico antes de alargarle la ropa.

- Vosotros, - gruñó hacia Regan y Taylor - tomaos ese café y largaos a la Central. Y decidle a Stanley que si quiere su cadáver puede venir él mismo a buscarlo.

Al pelirrojo ya no le daba la gana de disimular su mala leche. Harry llevaba cuatro dosis de braquialgas y sus correspondientes cuatro horas de remojón y el maldito muggle no aparecía. El escurridizo cadáver, que en teoría y según Stanley estaba justo allí, sumergido en el fondo y esperando a ser encontrado por Harry con tanta facilidad que hasta un memo podría haberlo hecho, no estaba.

Difícilmente podía estar, ya que en realidad en ese mismo instante estaba siendo izado desde dos metros bajo tierra en una finca a las afueras de Londres. Ubicación que Stanley conocía desde hacía días y no había tenido a bien comunicar a ninguna de sus patrullas.

Excepto a una y hacía una hora escasa.

Le apetecía mucho que Potter se diera un humillante baño en las aguas heladas del Támesis y de paso quedara como un perfecto imbécil. Y tanto le apetecía que había ocultado esa información, esencial para la buena marcha de las relaciones entre el ministro muggle y su homónimo de magia, con la rastrera esperanza de que el nombramiento de Potter quedara bailando en la cuerda floja a raíz de ese estrepitoso fracaso.

Esperaba que el auror apareciera frente al ministro como un inepto que perdía su tiempo rastreando el río mientras otro escuadrón, comandado por alguien más capaz, y por supuesto de la total confianza de Stanley, encontraba "casualmente" el verdadero lugar donde estaba oculto el cuerpo del asesor. Para ello, había manejado hilos invisibles con bastante más pericia de lo que manejaba su taza de café. Y así, la patrulla de Brian Sherwood, que había aparentemente hecho gala de una gran intuición ese mismo día, era la que se iba a llevar todas las medallas del éxito de la misión, mientras a Potter se le congelaba el culo encontrando zapatos viejos y lavadoras sumergidas.

- Gracias, Ron. – Harry tosió y se frotó los brazos. Miró hacia la parejita feliz, que trasegaba café en un aparte mientras hablaba entre cuchicheos y miradas de conejo hacia ellos dos - Supongo que lo del termo es un gesto de "amabilidad" de Stanley.

- Lo es, Harry. Pero si hubiera querido que lo bebieras tú lo habría llenado de estricnina en lugar de café. Para ti no hay café, sólo un recado: o encuentras el fiambre o tendrás que compartir tu cena de hoy con los pescados del fondo.

- Este hombre ha debido tener una infancia difícil. – ironizó Harry terminando de abrocharse el abrigo – El capullo no me ha obligado a atarme una piedra al tobillo porque no resulta políticamente correcto para sus intereses. Aquí no hay nada, Ron. Y yo no pienso volver a bajar.

- Era lo que esperábamos.

- Justo lo que esperábamos.

El pelirrojo miró el cielo encapotado y después a su jefe y sin embargo amigo, que todavía tiritaba ligeramente. Se volvió impaciente hacia Regan y Taylor.

- Acabad de tragar ese maldito café y moved vuestros culos hacia la Central. ¡YA! Y no olvidéis mi recado para Stanley. –empezó a caminar, arrastrando a Harry de los hombros – Tú y yo nos vamos a tomar un café caliente y un pedazo de tarta en Charing Cross, en alguna cafetería elegante y todo el tiempo que nos dé la gana, jefe. Y luego iremos a buscar a Hermione, viene a la una.

- Primero tengo que ir a redactar el informe, Ron. – protestó Harry, divertido por la insubordinación de su amigo.

- ¡Vosotros! – gritó el pelirrojo hacia los dos novatos, que se volvieron al instante – Antes de entrar a ver al jefe, redactad el informe. Supongo que eso sí sabréis hacerlo.

- S-si, señor Weasley. – balbució Taylor.

Harry rió y se dirigió a ellos en un tono algo más conciliador.

- Se trata de poner básicamente: No-hay-cadáver. Volveremos en cuanto hayamos terminado de resolver un par de asuntos. – les guiñó el ojo y dándoles la espalda empezó a subir la cuesta de la ribera con su amigo, ignorando sus miradas de desconcierto – Vamos, Ron. Estoy deseando tomar ese café contigo y volver a ver a la listilla de tu novia.

A las nueve de la noche, Draco Malfoy se arreglaba frente al espejo de su cuarto de baño, lanzando subrepticias miradas al dormitorio, de cuya pared colgaba la mayor pantalla de plasma de la tienda de electrodomésticos. Los placeres muggles siempre le habían atraído. Claro, que también los mágicos. Para un hedonista como él, cualquier deleite de cualquier pelaje era siempre bien recibido. Terminó de remeter los faldones de la camisa por el pantalón, y canturreando lanzó un beso a la voluptuosa imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

A las nueve de la noche, Harry Potter rumiaba su coraje bebiendo firewiskhy tirado en el sofá del departamento de solteros que compartía con Ron. El amigo pelirrojo había salido a cenar con su novia casi obligado por él. La castaña llevaba meses dando vueltas como una peonza de país en país, como cooperante en misiones humanitarias allí donde los desastres del mundo mágico alcanzaban tanto a muggles como a magos, y había regresado para un corto período de tiempo esa misma mañana. Ni por todos los Stanleys del mundo iba a permitir Harry que Ron y Hermione no disfrutaran de una de sus escasas noches juntos. Y solos.

A las nueve y media, Draco se preparó un Martini blanco seco en su reluciente cocina y conectó el equipo de música. Algo de house, de calidad por supuesto, para ir entonando el espíritu. Encendió un cigarrillo y balanceó el cuerpo al son de la música. Viernes… los viernes solía aparecer por el Tony's su segunda mejor fuente de ingresos, Roger. Draco se contoneó con más entusiasmo y sonrió. Al volver de la tienda de electrodomésticos, había visto un abrigo de piel que…

A las nueve y media, Harry seguía en el sofá, más borracho que media hora antes, y bastante más cabreado. La putada que le había hecho Stanley hervía en su sangre, amenazando con provocar una hecatombe en el departamento, que de vez en cuando veía oscilar todo su contenido por la onda expansiva de una descarga de furia mezclada con magia. Sabía que su jefe era un cabrón. Pero esta mañana había descubierto que era más que eso. Era un hijo puta estafador, capaz de sobornar y traspasar todos los límites con tal de mantener la poltrona bajo sus posaderas. Jurando en todos los idiomas, dio otro sorbo a su firewiskhy. Y sonó el teléfono…

Draco paladeó el cubito de hielo mientras en el Big Ben daban las nueve cuarenta y se sirvió tres dedos más de Martini. A Roger no le iba algo tan chabacano como el desfile del almacén que enloquecía a Martin. A Roger le gustaba saborearle despacio, como él hacía en estos momentos con el pedacito de hielo en su boca. Le encantaba invitarle a su apartamento de soltero maduro y ofrecerle una copa. Luego le seducía con una sesión de jacuzzi y al salir le prestaba la bata de seda verde que sabía que el rubio adoraba. Más tarde una cena ligera pero exquisita y después una larga y agotadora sesión de sexo, entonces ya sí, algo menos refinada que todos sus preliminares.

Harry miró su reloj. Nueve cuarenta. Llevaba diez minutos hablando con Daniel y su irritación no había hecho más que aumentar peligrosamente. Su "novio" intentaba torpemente consolarle de lo que a esas horas ya era del dominio público en medio Ministerio. Al menos en la segunda y tercera planta. Que a Potter se la habían metido doblada. Intentando mantener a raya su mal genio, empezó a sentir una extraña impaciencia que al principio no conseguía identificar. Daniel seguía hablándole en un tono excesivamente meloso para su estado de ánimo y terminó invitándole a su piso. Pero Harry, aun antes de ser consciente de ello, ya tenía otros planes.

El Tony's estaba muy animado, como cada viernes noche. La música algo más alta y el ambiente bastante más caliente. Harry entró solo, se dirigió directamente a la barra de la noche anterior, ignorando las miradas de avidez que despertaba a su paso, y pidió un Cutty Sark, sin hielo.

Mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su copa, pensaba en los acontecimientos del día. Ahora que estaba a punto de conseguir el merecido ascenso, le parecía que su vida, en lugar de ascender, se deslizaba por una cuesta abajo helada y sin frenos. Daniel, aunque intentara engañarse a sí mismo, le asfixiaba. Daniel o la idea de tener un novio, no estaba seguro de cual de las dos cosas, ni le apetecía demasiado averiguarlo. Seguía viviendo con Ron, al que quería como a un hermano, pero que antes o después volaría de su lado, como por otra parte debía ser, para ir junto a la mujer que amaba. A ratos, como ahora, se sentía viejo y cansado a sus veinticinco años. El desgaste de la batalla contra el lado oscuro, solitaria y devastadora, había hecho mella en su espíritu y en su ánimo. Aparentemente se había convertido en lo que algunos le vaticinaban y otros le deseaban. Alguien sin juventud y sin esperanza.

Todo ese bosquejo de su persona era idéntico al que alguien, tan sólo a unos metros de distancia de donde él estaba, y en el que no había reparado, nunca se había permitido mostrarse a sí mismo.

Draco mezclaba en la coctelera un combinado mientras hablaba con Silver de su magnífica última adquisición y seguía suponiendo que su vida estaba bajo control, que nada se le escapaba de las manos y que, la más ilusa de todas las mentiras que se contaba cada noche, podía seguir siendo así para siempre. Silver escuchaba entusiasmado mientras el dragón terminaba de preparar el cóctel a Jack, un cliente de los habituales que se dejaba caer por allí los viernes, con la esperanza de que Roger no apareciera y él pudiera tomar su lugar entre los muslos del rubio. El cliente, un hombre de unos cuarenta, sonreía embobado cuando el dragón puso la copa frente a él. Las doce, y en el horizonte todavía no se barruntaba al prepotente ese que le levantaba la pieza cada semana.

- Tu Bloody Mary, Jack. Como te gusta. Con poco hielo y una pizca más de vodka.

- Gracias, dragón. Eres un encanto.

- Lo sé, Jack. – una sonrisa pícara y un roce en los dedos dejaron a Jack al borde del colapso - ¿Algo más?

- Ya sabes qué. – miró hacia la puerta - ¿Crees que vendrá?

- Siempre viene, ya lo sabes. Pero si no lo hace, te haré un hueco.

Jack boqueó y tomó un sorbo de bebida mientras se encomendaba a Santa Rita, patrona de los imposibles, para que el otro se hubiera roto una pierna, o se hubiera quedado atrapado en el ascensor. Su mirada azul se clavó en el capricho que llevaba anhelando todo el día. Las cosas le habían salido algo torcidas hoy y deseaba enderezarlas a la vez que su polla, junto al cuerpo desnudo del rubio. Quería ese hueco. Lo quería entre sus piernas.

- Dame un anticipo…

Draco se encaramó sobre la barra y dejó que el hombre se tomara algo más que un anticipo. Todo un repaso de encías, seguido de un reguero de besos que bajaron por su garganta y cuello y se detuvieron a la fuerza al borde del botón abierto de su camisa, cuando Draco se apartó hacia atrás con suavidad.

- Suficiente, Jack. Tengo mucho trabajo.

- Si no viene…

- Si no viene, aquí me tienes. Ya te lo dije.

Al fino sentido de auror de Harry no se le había escapado ni un detalle de la escena entre el rubio, al que creía acababa de identificar, y el tipo del Bloody Mary. Era imposible, tenía que ser alguien parecido a él. Hacía… cinco o seis años que no le veía, y según le habían dicho, había estado a punto de dar con sus huesos en Azkaban, pero se había librado a ultima hora por una especie de jugada maestra de los abogados de su padre. El impacto del todavía presunto descubrimiento y el remolino de sentimientos que le estaba provocando la situación, le impelía a salir corriendo, pero inexplicablemente seguía clavado en el taburete, como si hubiera olvidado la forma de mover brazos y piernas.

- Hola… - Silver sonrió a Harry desde el otro lado de la barra.

- ¿Sí?

- Me preguntaba… cómo alguien como tú puede llevar tanto rato aquí, solo.

- Ah…

Caramba, el tipo era muy atractivo. Pero parecía que se había tragado el palo de una escoba. Acompañado de un puñado de babosas, pues daba la sensación que de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar allí mismo.

- Me llamo Silver.

- Encantado, Silver. Yo soy Henry.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien, qué?

- ¿Qué me dices, ojos verdes¿Te apetece compañía?

- Oye… ese de ahí – Harry ignoró la oferta y señaló con un gesto de los ojos al rubio, al "otro" rubio - ¿Cómo se llama?

Silver miró hacia Draco, algo descolocado.

- Drake. Apodado el dragón. ¿Por qué?

- Nada… lo suponía.

- ¿Qué suponías?

- Que ese era su apodo.

Draco silbaba el tema que sonaba en la sala mientras sacaba vasos limpios del lavavajillas, liberado de Jack y sus húmedos besos e ignorante de la verde mirada clavada en él. Con ojo experto oteó el local, en espera de ver aparecer a Roger. Empezaba a ser tarde para la hora habitual en que solía aparecer por allí y a él le apetecía tanto ese abrigo... Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y comprobó la lista de llamadas perdidas. No había ninguna, pero sí un mensaje. Abrió la tapa y oprimió la tecla para abrirlo.

_"No puedo ir. Estoy con una gripe de mil pares. Resérvate para mi, nos vemos la semana que viene"_

Draco cerró y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, entre contrariado y aliviado. Roger era bastante complicado y todo un maestro de perversiones, pero era agradable ir a su apartamento, bañarse, cenar… la parafernalia preliminar constituía un lujo de los que tan poco se prodigaban en este mundo y tanto gustaban al rubio. Miró hacia Jack. Al final había tenido suerte. Le haría un trabajo rápido y aun le quedaría tiempo para un par de clientes más.

Tal vez ese con el que hablaba Silver… parecía nuevo. Y entre la oscuridad y los juegos de luces se podía adivinar que era guapo.

Aunque…

Se acercó dos pasos.

Si no le engañaba la vista…

Dio otros dos pasos en su dirección y entonces el joven moreno le miró. El dragón se clavó al suelo.

¡NO! Otra vez él. No, no, no… no podía ser él otra vez. Era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo.

El estrépito de un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo no le sacó del pasmo. Se le había escurrido de las manos al olvidar cómo se sujetaba. Incluso había olvidado que tenía manos. Potter estaba allí, de nuevo, esta vez solo. Y le había visto. Es más, el cara rajada le estaba mirando de arriba abajo con absoluta desfachatez.

El rubio camarero olvidó su sonrisa, su aplomo y sus planes nocturnos al darse de bruces por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas con su pasado más fastidioso. Con la mirada de profundo verde que, en el tiempo que emplea un relámpago en nacer y morir, le hizo sentir que por más que se engañara, su vida no era más que un castillo de naipes erigido en arenas movedizas y que…

Que pese al muro de piedra maciza que había levantado a su alrededor, éste iba a comenzar a derrumbarse desde ese preciso y amargo instante.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Cómprame****, si puedes pagarme.** **Capítulo 3**

A derrumbarse… Piedra a piedra…

Cuando intentó no darse por enterado de que había sido descubierto, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Malfoy¿Eres… Malfoy?

Un suspiro resignado resumió mejor que cualquier frase, que Draco estaba cogido por las pelotas.

- No, Potter. Si te parece soy el Barón Sanguinario. – pasó un paño por la barra frente al auror, sintiendo que su estilo era menos airoso y elegante que otras noches y le miró, directo a los achispados ojos miopes - ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo… - Harry le observaba como si estuviera contemplando algo muy extravagante y muy fuera de lugar – Yo…

- ¿Tú qué, Potter? Arranca. Tengo trabajo y no eres el único aquí, – abarcó la sala con la mano – por si no te habías fijado.

- Tabaco. Quiero tabaco. Camel, por favor.

Draco se dio la vuelta sin contestar y cogió un paquete del estante. Se lo arrojó con fingida indiferencia sobre la barra y sin mirarle esperó a que Harry le pagara.

- Ah…. Voy. – el auror puso en marcha su cuerpo, momentáneamente paralizado y rebuscando en su bolsillo, sacó un billete de cinco libras. – Toma.

Draco lo cogió con un gesto seco y le trajo los cambios desde la caja.

- ¿Algo más?

- No… No, gracias.

- Bien.

Con las rodillas más flojas y la sonrisa más forzada que un minuto antes, volvió al refugio de su barra.

- ¿Le conoces? – susurró Silver en su oído.

- ¿A ese? – señaló con la barbilla - Un antiguo compañero de colegio. Un don nadie. ¿Por qué?

- Porque te sigue mirando con la boca abierta, Drake. – Silver sonrió y dio una palmadita desvergonzada a la nalga de su compañero – Me parece que busca plan.

El corazón de Draco martilleó de una forma nada apropiada.

- Pues por mi puede cascársela a dos manos. – volvió a mirar hacia Harry mientras fingía coger un puñado de hielo – Ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría que me tocara. Se me indigesta hasta el sonido de su voz.

- Lástima, es guapo. Pero antes he intentado entrarle y me ha ignorado como a un insecto.

- Nunca tuvo gusto, y la delicadeza es un arte que desconoce. Pero si te pone, vuelve a por él y exprímele. Supongo que ha venido a buscar donde meterla y que estará forrado. Aunque estás advertido, es un gilipollas.

- Que pena, a mí me parece mono. – Silver compuso un morrito de contrariedad. Cuando le había servido el wiskhy no había advertido visos de gilipollez – Aun así, veré qué puedo hacer por él esta noche.

Draco sirvió unas cervezas a una parejita, que se comía la boca con tanta fruición como si les hubiera atacado una posesión diabólica.

- ¡Chicos! Las cervezas. – se giró hacia Silver, sonriendo - Estos ya tienen plan para toda la noche.

Hablando de planes…

- ¿Y Roger? - preguntó el muchacho - ¿No tarda un poco?

- Me ha mandado un mensaje, no viene.

- Vaya, mala suerte, hay pocos tan espléndidos como él. Y tan sibaritas.

- Lo compensaré con Jack. Y tú deberías ir pensando en echar el lazo, esta noche hay dónde elegir. – la mirada de Silver le dijo que ya había elegido. Drake suspiró – Tú verás lo que haces, pero si va a ser él, sácale los hígados, compañero. No merece otra cosa.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? Parece que le odies.

- Nada especial, ni siquiera merece tanta energía de mi parte. Digamos que es el típico alumno repelente, mimado e infumable al que todos hemos tenido como compañero en el colegio. – por un momento, pareció perderse en los recuerdos, los ojos fijos en el arcón frigorífico. Luego agitó la cabeza y apartó el flequillo de sus ojos - Eso es él, ni más ni menos.

- Pues con tu permiso, yo voy a intentar fumarme al infumable. Me mola.

Con un contoneo de caderas, Silver volvió a su tarea en la barra, fantaseando con lo que iba a hacerle al moreno de ojos verdes en cuanto lo tuviera a tiro. Drake seguro que exageraba, a él no le parecía repelente, al contrario, intuía que debajo de la ropa se escondía un cuerpo de infarto. Y aunque no acostumbraba a ejercer de cura ni psiquiatra de nadie mientras trabajaba, tras su mirada intensa adivinaba una especie de tristeza que, por esta vez, sentía la necesidad de borrar a base de buen sexo y unas cuantas risas.  
Mientras, Draco intentaba ignorar la presencia de Potter, que se le antojaba tan ciclópea y enojosa como un troll maloliente, y concentrarse en Jack. Se acercó a la esquina de la barra donde éste daba los últimos sorbos de su Bloody Mary, mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos y aguantando la respiración, cada vez más esperanzado, y se acodó frente a él con estudiada desenvoltura.

- No viene, Jack. Y lo prometido es deuda.

Jack se reconcilió con Santa Rita y con su respiración, soltó un resoplido de triunfo y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su americana, extrayendo un anticipo de lo que iba a constituir el primer plazo de cierto abrigo de piel.

- Quiero que me hagas recordar lo del otro día – la manga del abrigo ya estaba en el bolsillo de Draco.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer.

- Y otra cosa, hoy te quiero en exclusiva.

- Eso me hará perder dinero, Jack. Lo sabes.

Una nueva incursión en el bolsillo y Draco ya tenía la otra manga asegurada.

- Tengo de sobra para pagar lo que me apetece. Y hoy me apetece que seas para mí solo, rubio.

Un ligero beso y una sonrisa irresistible por parte de Drake amplificaron vertiginosamente la apetencia de Jack.

- Dame un minuto para organizar el trabajo y dejar a Silver al mando.

Junto a la cafetera, los dos rubios más apetecidos del Tony's maquinaron la estrategia a seguir. Se repartirían los tiempos de barra y polvos equitativamente, para que ninguno de los dos saliera perdiendo. El dragón miró el reloj con fría planificación.

- Me voy con Jack al reservado, con suerte sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos. Mientras tanto tú te camelas al cuatro ojos y a mi vuelta ya lo tienes comiendo en tu mano. Entonces… te lo llevas para que lo siga haciendo en tu culo. Y no te infravalores. Puede que sea guapo, pero… recuerda que tú eres una obra de arte y él ha venido a comprarte, Silver. Así que, sácale todo lo que puedas.

- Es mi regla de oro, dragón. La aprendí contigo. Pero por más que le aborrezcas, no me niegues que tiene un polvo…

- Pues pégaselo y disfruta.

- Lo haré. Y tú vete ya, a Jack le va a dar una embolia en la polla si le haces esperar más.

El ojo experto de Draco ejecutó al vuelo un rápido recuento de los cuerpos sudorosos apretujados en el local, y en consecuencia del volumen de trabajo previsible para los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

- Entre Boyd, Alex y tú os arreglareis bien. Y si esto se llena demasiado, llamas a Lester. Por un día que el morenito entre al feudo rubio, Tony no va a decir nada. En su barra están cinco.

- Y si dice, subiré al bebé a la barra conmigo y haremos que la mitad de todos estos se corra en los pantalones. El tintineo de dinero fresco entrando en su bolsillo hará que no le importe en qué bando se contonea Lester. Vete tranquilo. Y dale lo suyo a ese.

La sonrisa pícara de Silver sólo se borró de su cara para transformarse en un beso en los labios de Drake antes de despacharle con una palmada en el trasero. Draco le siguió con la mirada dirigiéndose a la barra de los morenos para avisar a Lester de que tal vez fuera secuestrado más tarde. Sabía que luego no tendría que esforzarse demasiado para trabajarse a Potter, aunque imaginaba al auror un hueso duro de roer. Pero confiaba en Silver, como fuera siempre conseguía que cualquiera babeara por él a los dos minutos, tan sólo usando como cebo sonrisas seductoras y miradas cargadas de ingenuo erotismo.

Sonrió seguro de la victoria de Silver sobre Potter, y tomó aire para consagrarse con igual ahínco al suyo.

- Andando, Jack. Está libre el reservado que te gusta. Ya sabes…

Jack sabía. El decorado en negro y rojo. Con látigos, cueros y cadenas. Un escalofrío y un principio de erección le confirmaron que la noche iba por buen camino. Se levantó entusiasmado del taburete, dispuesto a perder la dignidad alegremente en brazos del rubio, cuando su viaje hacia la gloria quedó momentáneamente truncado.

No había contado con el factor Potter. Ni Draco tampoco. Al menos no tan pronto.

Daniel, empleado temporal en el Departamento de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, miraba la televisión muggle y sorbía zumo de piña. También sorbía sus lágrimas. Se sentía como un niño al que la tarde de Navidad le hubieran quitado los juguetes recibidos por la mañana.

Harry le estaba evitando, podía sentirlo. Ni su derroche de palabras cariñosas ni su insistencia en invitarle a una cena romántica en su piso habían hecho la menor mella en el ánimo de su… ¿novio?

A menudo Daniel sentía esa palabra como una entelequia, ideada por su mente alucinada.

Había suspirado por él mucho antes de conseguir un trabajo en el Ministerio, primer paso en la estudiada carrera hacia el corazón de su héroe. Durante las primeras semanas, se había conformado con verle en el ascensor, en el atrio o en las filas de la red floo. Mientras él hacía fila, claro, y su ídolo pasaba de largo a grandes zancadas, rumbo a la chimenea privada y sin atascos de los privilegiados aurores.

Así que, cuando un mes más tarde y sin podérselo creer por fin había desnudado su trasero en los archivos para darle paso con todos los honores, no había parado de girar la cabeza entre gemido y jadeo del auror, para comprobar que, efectivamente, el que le estaba dando era él. Harry Potter. El genuino. El de verdad.

No pudo evitar correrse antes de tiempo.

Y después, no pudo evitar correr a contarlo.

Sus compañeros al principio no le habían creído. ¡Anda ya¿Potter? Si dicen que es un solitario. Y que no habla más que con Ron y con su patrulla. Y que jamás ha salido con nadie. Y que nunca sale de la segunda planta. ¿Qué hacía en la tercera? Y que…

Lo que quisieran, pero Potter se lo había follado. Había subido en persona al Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores, buscando un folleto que explicara el protocolo a un par de novatos que tenía a su cargo, antes de que provocaran una desgracia. Y él le había ofrecido gustoso su ayuda para buscarlo. El folleto.

A los pocos minutos, lo que Potter buscaba era la mejor forma de entrar en su culo. Y él, sin podérselo creer.

A las varias semanas, Daniel presumía orgulloso de que no había sido una vez, sino un montón. Concretamente, unas… dos o tres. Pero el detalle numérico se lo guardaba para sí mismo. Con "un montón", era suficiente.

Así que, cuando hacía un par de semanas, y después de darle la tabarra y perseguirle por toda la segunda planta con el corazón en bandeja y la bragueta más abierta que cerrada, Harry había accedido a salir "sin compromiso" con él, creyó levitar hacia el nirvana. Se había sentido el ser más afortunado del mundo mágico.

Sólo unas horas más tarde, durante la cena en el pequeño restaurante italiano del callejón Diagon, dudaba si lo que él había interpretado como amor, no era en realidad algo bien distinto. Él era machacón, lo sabía. Y estaba colado por Harry. Pero siempre había creído que nunca obtendría de él nada más que algún revolcón de vez en cuando en los archivos y por eso, cuando con gesto cansado y masajeándose las sienes el auror había accedido a salir a cenar con él, Daniel lo había tomado como un "estamos casados", en lugar de cómo un "de acuerdo, cenaré contigo si dejas que me vaya a tomar algo para este dolor de cabeza".

Y hacía unas horas, cuando dos semanas después de su estreno como amante oficial de Potter y tras haber corrido como la pólvora la jugarreta que esa misma mañana había perpetrado el jefe de aurores contra su adorado Harry, le había llamado para consolarle, la ilusión había empezado a desvanecerse. Le había ofrecido su casa, su corazón y su cuerpo; pero él había preferido rumiar su mala leche en solitario.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó y el zumo de piña se atascó en su garganta.

Esperaba… que en solitario.

- Escucha… Malfoy.

La pesadilla en forma de auror borracho atacaba de nuevo. ¿Es que nunca se daba por vencido?

- Mi compañero te atenderá, Potter. Yo ya me iba. Alex, por favor… – otro efebo de pelo rubio, largo y sujeto en una coleta, acudió al instante - atiende al caballero.

- ¿A dónde? – Harry le ignoró y siguió con la mirada fija en Malfoy.

- A dónde¿qué? – inquirió éste, estupefacto por la terquedad de Potter.

- A dónde ibas.

Si las miradas de repulsa mataran, Harry hubiera sido en ese instante un fiambre tirado en el sucio suelo del Tony's, pero dado que no, se limitó a seguir siendo una mosca cojonera.

- ¿Te pregunto yo a dónde vas tú¿O de dónde vienes? No. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me la suda, Potter. Así que aplícate el cuento y finge que no existo.

- Vas a venderte por cuatro libras, lo he oído.

- Por bastantes más de cuatro, cara rajada. Valgo tanto que ni en toda tu puta vida podrías pagar algo como yo.

- Oiga, joven… - un más que mosqueado Jack hizo volverse a Harry, clavándole repetidas veces y con insistente grosería un dedo en el hombro.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Le importaría meterse en sus asuntos? Él está conmigo, y usted debería haberse dado cuenta ya, de que estoy no es Disneylandia. Si le jode que el chico se venda, váyase al cine, o cómprese un iglú y piérdase, pero déjenos tranquilos.

- No estaba hablando con usted, sino con él.

- Pero él no quiere hablar con usted. Tiene trabajo, ya se lo ha dicho.

- ¿Trabajo? – Harry clavó la mirada en Draco. – ¿Poner el culo para usted es trabajo? Yo también soy un cliente, y quiero beber.

- Potter… - Draco decidió que iba a sacar más en limpio apartando a su pesadilla de la zona de peligro que enfrentándose a él. Sobre todo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse al encargado de seguridad, alertado por el aumento del volumen de las voces, presagio de pelotera etílica. Sabía que Potter era sinónimo de follón y eso era lo que a toda costa él quería evitar – Creo que ya has bebido más de lo que deberías, pero si dejas que haga mi trabajo te invito a otra copa.

- ¿Ahora?

Draco contó hasta diez y sacó paciencia de donde no la tenía. El héroe ya era un plasta estando sereno, pero con unas copas de más resultaba una verdadera penitencia.

- Ahora, pero en el otro extremo de la barra.

Ron se desplomó junto a su novia tras uno de los orgasmos más fabulosos que podía recordar. Y por Merlín, la castaña le había regalado unos cuantos.

- Te sienta bien el aire del desierto, cariño. Vuelves de lo más caliente.

- Tonto… - Hermione le dio un mordisquito en la oreja y se acurrucó en el hueco de su axila. – deberías venir conmigo alguna vez, comprobarías de primera mano lo desquiciado que está el mundo, pelirrojo.

- Ya estás tú para llamarlo al orden, a mi déjame tranquilo, que ya tengo bastante desquicie. En la Central y en casa.

- ¿Harry?

- Harry. Stanley le está buscando. Y un día de estos le va a encontrar.

Hermione buscó su bata a los pies de la cama y se la echó por los hombros. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y miró a su novio.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho esta vez?

- Aparte de tenerle toda la mañana sumergido en el Támesis con la sola intención de que hiciera el ridículo frente a todo el Ministerio, nada.

El pelirrojo le resumió la jugada de la que él y Harry se habían enterado al volver a la Central después del dulce receso en Charing Cross. Ron no había querido dejarle solo, pero Harry le había obligado a ir a recoger a Hermione tal y como tenía planeado. Y él se había marchado a casa echando pestes y hecho mierda. Ron lo sabía por más que su amigo se hubiera empeñado en disimular ante él.

- Que hijo de puta…

- De los grandes, amor.

- Me preocupa Harry. La última vez le encontré…

- Amargado. Nervioso. Descontento… elige.

- Más bien…, solo.

- Sabe que pronto vendré a vivir contigo, en cuanto acabes de corretear por el tercer mundo. Y nunca ha dicho nada.

- Ni lo dirá, Ron. Pero eso no significa que no le duela. Siempre te ha tenido.

- Y a ti.

- A sus amigos, pero le falta lo que tú y yo tenemos.

Ron alargó la mano y cogió un cigarrillo del paquete sobre la mesilla. Herm se lo encendió con la varita.

- Dice que tiene novio – los ojos de la castaña chispearon – pero no se lo traga ni él. Un crío de la tercera planta.

- ¿Por qué no había de serlo¿Qué importa que sea más joven que él?

- Herm… Harry no me la da. Ese parvulito no es su tipo. Está bien para follárselo, pero…

- Eres un burro, Ron.

- Lo soy amor. Pero te digo que ese Daniel no le va. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo.

- ¿Follarselo¿Y disfrutar? Dale una oportunidad, Ron.

- ¿Quién es la burra ahora, nena?

Herm depositó un besito en los labios de Ron y sonrió.

- Si te quedas más tranquilo, llámale. Pero a lo peor les interrumpes en lo mejor. A mi me parece genial que Harry salga con alguien.

Ron miró a su novia deseando sentir lo mismo. Pero no lo consiguió. Algo le decía que Harry no estaba precisamente relajado entre las piernas del tal Daniel. Ni mucho menos, disfrutando.

Harry se había dejado depositar dócilmente por Draco lo más lejos posible de su cliente, al otro lado de la barra y mirando en dirección contraria.

- ¿Cutty Sark?

- Por favor.

- Toma, - le sirvió el wiskhy y con un esfuerzo ciclópeo se obligó a un gesto medianamente amigable – y ahora, necesito que me des un respiro. Procura pasar desapercibido o me veré obligado a echarte de aquí.

- Supongo que es lo que estás deseando.

- No supongas tanto y bebe.

- Malfoy… - otra vez esa mirada, tan beoda y… tan sugestiva. Draco oscilaba entre el deseo feroz de partirle la cara o encallarse para toda la noche en ese verde, brillante a causa de demasiados sorbos de alcohol y demasiados cigarrillos. – Se me hace raro verte aquí.

- Seguro que no más que a mí verte a ti, Potter. Pero ni tú eres asunto mío ni yo lo soy tuyo. Así que disfruta la bebida gratis, dale gusto al cuerpo si te apetece y… márchate. Olvidaremos que nos hemos visto y nos haremos un mutuo favor.

- ¿Cuánto?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que cuánto vales.

Un violento color escarlata tiñó las mejillas de Draco.

- No estoy disponible para ti, Potter.

- ¿Y para él sí? – el dedo pulgar señaló por encima de su hombro a Jack.

- Eso no te importa.

- Pero…

- Para ti no, Potter. Punto.

Una palmada en la cadera y Draco supo que Silver acudía en su rescate, justo cuando el moreno, cómo no, iba a replicar de nuevo. Draco aprovechó la ocasión y no le dio opción más que a abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla.

- Te dejo con mi compañero. Silver… Ha… - tragó saliva, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de una sola vez y terminó de presentarles – Harry.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó casi con urgencia hacia Jack, que empezaba a ponerse granate de impaciencia e irritación. Tanta charla de Drake con ese moreno le estaba haciendo temer que quizá el tipo fuera alguien influyente y terminara a la postre por arrebatarle el juguete, conseguido tan de chiripa.  
Y Draco, por su parte, necesitaba eliminar de su retina la imagen de Potter, y de su pecho el escozor que le había producido su propuesta. Para eso nada mejor que enfrascarse en lo que mejor sabía hacer. Desnudarse y hacer enloquecer a alguien de placer mientras se olvidaba de su propia existencia.

No fueron cuarenta y cinco, sino cerca de ochenta los minutos que tardó Drake en regresar del reservado. Había tenido que obsequiar a Jack con varios extras no incluidos en el programa para compensarle por el disgusto y el retraso. Volvía cansado, pero con los bolsillos más que llenos y un satisfecho Jack pisándole los talones.

El rubio se sirvió una ginebra en la barra de Lester, de camino a la suya y comprobó que el benjamín del Tony's no estaba allí. Se encaminó a su barra, suponiendo que Silver ya habría volado con Potter detrás, jadeando por su culito respingón.

En efecto. Silver no estaba.

Pero Potter… ¡maldición! Potter seguía allí.

Lo más urgente era mandar a Jack a su casa, lo que consiguió con facilidad, prometiéndole una nueva sesión de más de lo mismo para el domingo. No quería más altercados entre esos dos. Luego, se dirigió a Lester.

- ¿Dónde está Silver?

- Se ha ido con un cliente al reservado. Me ha dicho que tu amigo es… - Lester se mordisqueó una uña, rebuscando en su memoria la palabra exacta - ¿…un tocapelotas frígido? O algo así…

_"Se lo avisé"_ pensó Draco, mirando con resignación al ex Gryffindor, que cabeceaba y oscilaba peligrosamente sobre su taburete. _¿Es que los aurores no tienen resaca¿O es que este en concreto, y para mi desgracia, libra mañana?_

- Vale, Lester. Vuelve a tu barra si quieres, yo me encargo de él.

_"Pero antes necesito un poco de aire"_

El callejón de la parte trasera del pub era el refugio de Draco cuando de tanto en tanto necesitaba dejar de ser Drake. Allí se encaminó, encendiendo un cigarrillo por el camino. Aspiró el aire fresco de las cinco de la madrugada y apoyó la espalda en la pared de ladrillo. Un gato pasó por delante de él, tan ocupado en su caza nocturna como indiferente al chico agotado que fumaba en silencio, con la única compañía de sí mismo. Exhaló el humo, contemplando ensimismado el cubo de la basura y dedicó los valiosos minutos de soledad a no pensar en nada. Ni siquiera en la persona que estaba, de seguro, esperándole para seguir dándole la noche, con una cogorza de mil pares. Y ese pensamiento le producía una pereza espantosa.

Aplastó la colilla con el pie y se alisó la camisa. Todavía tenía intención de pillar un cliente más por lo menos, pero para eso tenía que resolver el tema Potter. Si conseguía que el molesto auror se fuera a dormir la mona, no le resultaría difícil. Además, no quería que Tony le relacionara con él porque eso implicaría que si el elegido le cogía gusto a aparecer por el club, sería tarea suya lidiar con él cada noche. Y por ahí, si que no pasaba.

Volvió a entrar al todavía animado local dispuesto a dar por concluida la jornada de trabajo. Para eso tenía planeado por este orden, despachar al auror, cazar a su última víctima, y después de limpiar y reponer, marcharse a casa. De pronto se le antojó una tarea descomunal y se sintió muy cansado.  
La mayoría de los clientes, pasados de copas y calentura, se magreaban en sofás, rincones, lavabos o en la misma pista de baile. Los chicos de Tony mantenían el tipo con profesionalidad, pero deseando que saliera el sol y los clientes decidieran irse a follar a sus casas de una vez. Y Potter… pegaba la hebra con Silver, que había vuelto de su escapada al reservado. O Silver con él, a juzgar por la expresión más dormida que despierta del moreno. Draco se dirigió a ellos sin olvidarse de lanzar feromonas a su paso, para asegurarse el éxito del segundo objetivo de su plan.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido, Silver? – el rubio, que no necesitaba aclaración sobre la pregunta, sonrió y se palpó el bolsillo.

- De fábula. Dentro de no mucho mi Harley no tendrá nada que envidiar a tu deportivo. ¡Tiembla, Londres!

Draco sonrió y Harry les miró a los dos como si estuvieran hablando de pingüinos a cuadros en un idioma desconocido. Draco le señaló con la barbilla.

-¿Y éste?

- Como una cuba. Pero me sigue molando. ¿Volverás mañana, ojos verdes?

- ¡Silver! – Draco le hubiera fulminado si no fuera porque le adoraba – ¿Qué tal si te muerdes la lengua?

- Claro que volveré. – farfulló Harry – Y traeré a mi novio.

- ¿A la comadreja? – inquirió Draco, algo esperanzado. Si era irremediable que volviera, al menos que lo hiciera con alguien a quien meter mano, así no daría el coñazo y él podría ignorarle - ¿Dónde le has perdido?

- ¿Comadreja¿Qué comadreja?

- Tu novio, Potter.

- Mi novio se llama Daniel. No comadreja.

- Ah… pensaba que…

¿Daniel¿Así que el héroe tenía novio y no era Weasley? Algo en el interior de Draco rechinó con fuerza, pero él lo ignoró con rutinaria facilidad.

- Os dejo, chicos. – Silver lanzó un beso al aire y les dejó solos. Draco le siguió con la mirada. El mocoso tenía otro cliente. Y él perdiendo el tiempo hablando del puñetero novio del jodido niño que vivió.

- Escucha, Potter… - no sabía por qué extraño motivo estaba teniendo tanta paciencia, pero al ver a Silver caminar alegre hacia otro montón de billetes mientras a él le hacía señas un tipo solitario desde la barra para lo mismo, se le había agotado de repente. – Ahora tienes que irte.

- ¿Por qué? Pensaba que… íbamos a tomar algo juntos.

- ¿Pensabas que…¡Pero por Merlín! Vale que estés borracho, pero ya te dije antes que no quiero nada contigo. Nada¿me oyes? Me están esperando.

- Oye… Malfoy… ¿Y si…?

- Y si nada. Hazte un hechizo de sobriedad y lárgate. Es tarde y seguro que tu novio te espera acurrucado en la camita.

- En realidad… no me espera nadie.

- Bueno, Potter. Pues vete a dormir solo. O a lo que cojones quieras, pero vete.

El tipo en quien habían impactado los reclamos sexuales del dragón, empezaba a impacientarse. Y él también.

- Está bien… - Harry saltó del taburete y a duras penas consiguió no dar con sus huesos en el suelo.

_"Como para hechizos, está este" _pensó Draco, desolado.

- Espera, iremos a aquella mesa y te lo haré yo. Después te marchas. ¿Prometido?

- Vale – farfulló Harry, a cuyo cerebro sólo había llegado la última palabra y por tanto ignoraba qué leches acababa de prometer.

Cogiéndole del brazo se encaminó con él a una mesita milagrosamente vacía de chicos enroscados el uno al otro y sintiéndose algo más a salvo de miradas indiscretas palpó con disimulo en los pantalones de Potter, buscando su varita.

- ¿Dónde la llevas?

Para su espanto, el auror, ni corto ni perezoso empezó a bajarse la cremallera.

Y para rematar, el frustrado cliente en potencia pasó delante de sus narices, rumbo a su casa, lanzándole una mirada que hubiera fulminado a un muerto.

- ¡NO! Eso no, maldita sea. ¡La varita!

Harry le miró sin comprender.

- La varita, Potter, – repitió Draco, maldiciéndose por ser tan blando – la v-a-r-i-t-a. La "otra" varita. La de hacer hechizos¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ah! En el abrigo.

- Genial. – Draco buscó, encontró y dejó a Harry sobrio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias.

- Bien, – dijo el rubio levantándose – pues ahora cumple tu parte.

- Malfoy…

- Potter… que te largues. ¿Es que no has tenido un buen día en tu esplendido trabajo y quieres desquitarte estropeando el mío?

- No he tenido buen día, es verdad. Pero no he venido a joderte. Quiero decir… a fastidiarte.

- Pues no has estado haciendo otra cosa desde que has llegado.

- Lo siento.

Draco le miró de reojo. No se reconocía a sí mismo. Él, Draco Malfoy, exmortífago y prostituto de lujo, perdiendo el tiempo con Harry Potter, héroe consagrado y auror. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

- Yo más. Y ahora, lárgate.

El dragón rubio dio por zanjada la conversación y la sesión, ya demasiado intensa, de aguantar al héroe. Le dio la espalda y con maestría aprendida a fuerza de noches de caza, atrapó al vuelo al cliente despechado cuando su mano ya casi tocaba el pomo de la puerta.

- Creo que todavía no tienes ganas de irte a dormir, – el hombre sintió el cálido soplo del aliento del rubio en su nuca – permíteme ofrecerte una despedida de lujo. Conmigo…

El frío de las seis de la madrugada mordió a Harry en el rostro, disipando de su cerebro los restos de borrachera que el hechizo no había conseguido eliminar. Encendió un cigarrillo y con paso cansado enfiló calle arriba rumbo a su casa y a su vida. Dentro de dos horas tenía que estar en la Central, despierto y entero.

_"Ahora, lárgate"_

Las últimas palabras de Malfoy y su imagen abordando a aquel tipo para desaparecer con él al fondo del local, hacían que no se sintiera entero en absoluto.

_¿Por qué?_, preguntó a la neblina de la incipiente mañana.

_¿Quién puede saberlo?,_ fue la indiferente respuesta.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Cómprame… si puedes pagarme. Capítulo 4**

- Bésame…

Drake, obedeció.

Las luces eran de un azul intenso y se entremezclaban con las sombras y los destellos plata de los cromados y los malva de las lámparas de neón, distribuidas aquí y allá. La música le anegaba los sentidos, apasionada y carnal. Al igual que sus besos. Hambrientos, ansiosos, vitales. Y a la vez, tan complacientes… Sabían a sexo y a pasión. A lujuria y a delirio. Sabían a él.

Le enloquecían.

El cuero blanco del sofá se amoldó al cuerpo de Draco cuando él le recostó. El dragón no le soltó, arrastrándole consigo, las bocas unidas y las manos entrelazadas. Sintió el cuerpo caliente bajo el suyo, delgado, entregado, ávido. Volvió a devorar su boca y una de las manos abandonó la de Draco para desplazarse algo más abajo, al primer botón de su camisa negra.

- Me vuelves loco, dragón.

- Demuéstramelo.

Como si de una orden se tratara, los dedos, temblorosos de deseo, abrieron ese primer botón y después el segundo. La otra mano buceó desde la cinturilla de sus pantalones, por debajo de la ropa, acariciando su vientre liso, que se encogió levemente al contacto.

- Siempre he deseado esto. Siempre… te he deseado.

- Ahora me tienes. – Draco jadeó e irguió las caderas, en un intento de que la erección que ya tensaba sus pantalones, rozase el cuerpo sobre el suyo. Y le hiciese enloquecer todavía más.

Las manos, impacientes, arrancaron casi el resto de los botones de la costosa prenda. Seda cien por cien. El pálido torso sin vello se descubrió ante él, provocando por poco una eyaculación antes de tiempo.

_"Calma, despacio… ahora es tuyo… le tienes entregado a ti… completamente entregado… disfrútalo"_

Abrió el botón del pantalón, saboreando cada segundo. El pulgar empujando el nácar oscuro, el índice haciéndolo pasar por el ojal…

Bajó la cremallera, despacio. El corazón martilleando por la promesa escondida tras el pedazo de tela. Sintiendo el bulto palpitante, impaciente por ser liberado, tocado, observado, besado. Sólo por y para él.

El calor y la excitación teñían las mejillas de Draco de un ligero rubor. Sus ojos, desvaídos en el gris azulado, disipados en el éxtasis, apenas le enfocaban. Su boca, entreabierta, dejando apenas entrever unos dientes perfectos y una lengua incitante, rosada y húmeda, gemía su nombre y suspiraba deseo y urgencia a partes iguales.

- Fóllame…

La mano terminó de bajar la cremallera de un tirón anhelante y su gemela alzó las caderas del rubio, para despojarle del pantalón.

No llevaba ropa interior.

Iba a correrse antes de poder tenerle. Para evitarlo, respiró hondo, rítmicamente, con lentitud. Intentó no pensar por un momento en ese cuerpo de pecado, en el miembro endurecido que acababa de liberar, que palpitaba necesitado de su mano, de su alivio. En las nalgas perfectas, suaves y blancas que acariciaba ahora. Y que de un momento a otro, iba a asaltar.

- Date la vuelta.

El dragón, volvió a obedecer.

La espalda sublime, iniciada en una nuca parcialmente cubierta por un cabello rubísimo, liso y sedoso. La columna dibujada, vértebra a vértebra. Unos hoyuelos en la curva que iniciaba el ascenso a un trasero de irresistible delicadeza…

La saliva inundó su boca y el hormigueo electrizante en su propia dureza se hizo insoportable.

Separó las nalgas y sintió su suavidad de nuevo. Allí estaba… la antesala de todas sus ensoñaciones. La puerta del infierno en el que iba a arder, por toda la eternidad. Jadeó, empapado de sudor, y abrió su propia cremallera. Estaba empalmado como no recordaba haberlo estado en mucho tiempo. Empalmado y a punto de derramarse. Gotas blanquecinas escapaban de su glande, listo para reventar el dique sin control ninguno. Miró el trasero ofrecido, expectante, preparado para acogerle…. Tragó saliva y colocándose sobre el cuerpo bajo el suyo, tomó su pene, para horadar la anhelada cavidad.

- Draco…

- ¿Cómo…?

Un gemido profundo, hondo, salido de lo más íntimo.

- Draco…

- ¡Harry!

El sudor perlando su frente, su pecho, sus manos. Los testículos tensos, apretados de forma insoportable. El pene tan erecto y tan duro que parecía a punto de estallar.

Estallar…

Iba a estallar…

Estallaba…

Se derramaba…

Se corría…

- ¡¡Harry!!

Sintió la fiereza del orgasmo y la humedad en su vientre segundos antes de que el sonido de la voz familiar, alarmada y un punto desabrida, taladrara sus oídos.

- ¡¡Ron!!

- Acabas de correrte, jefe.

Harry abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, levantó la sábana y miró dentro de la cama. Todavía su respiración no había recuperado el ritmo, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja y sus mejillas ardían. Por no hablar de su pene, palpitante y aun a media asta. Ron, vestido con uno de los pijamas raídos que habían conocido días mejores en tiempos de La Madriguera, le contemplaba, de pie al lado de su cama como si en lugar de haber tenido un orgasmo, acabara de transformarse en el calamar gigante. Harry volvió a dejar la sábana en su sitio y buscó sus gafas en la mesilla.

- Gracias por la información, Ron.

La cara de Weasley enrojeció de golpe.

- Yo… era por…

- ¿Cuántos años llevamos viviendo juntos?

- Hummm… ¿Cinco, seis?

- Vale. ¿Y es la primera vez que me pasa o es que hasta ahora pensabas que me meaba encima mientras respiraba un poco fuerte?

- No, pero…

- Para tu información… - dijo Harry mientras respingaba al sentir el frío contacto del suelo en las plantas de los pies desnudos – Tú lo haces bastante a menudo. Y a mi no me da por hacer guardia junto a tu cama para notificártelo en cuanto abres los ojos.

- Ya, pero…

- Me voy a duchar. – a mitad de camino a la puerta del baño, se volvió – Duchar, Ron. Es eso que te desnudas y dejas que el agua te moje. ¿Quieres venir? Tal vez cuando salga te apetecerá decir: acabas de ducharte, jefe.

- Vete a la mierda, Harry. – el almohadón impactó en la espalda del moreno, quien lo devolvió a su amigo, que sonreía, incapaz de enfadarse con él – Date prisa y no acapares el baño, que ya son las siete.

Harry cerró la puerta y Ron abrazó el almohadón, dejándose caer con un resoplido en la deshecha cama, como si le hubieran desinflado de golpe.

_La diferencia, jefe, es que esta vez el nombre que jadeabas mientras mojabas las sábanas era un poco… improcedente. Y tú no parecías nada disgustado._

Con parsimonia, empezó a desabrocharse el pijama de cuadros, mientras escuchaba absorto el rumor del agua de la ducha.

_Pero nada, nada disgustado._

Se lavó el pelo casi con saña, rascando, estrujando y frotando. Enjabonó sus partes íntimas, ahora desmadejadas, para liberarlas de todo rastro del lúbrico sueño. Y reconoció que se sentía tan pillado como si lo que acababa de pasar hubiera sucedido estando desnudo y en un escenario, frente a un patio de butacas abarrotado de gente. Ron parecía despistado, a veces incluso atolondrado. Pero no tenía un pelo de tonto. Y él hablaba en sueños. Y por lo visto cuando lo hacía tenía la mala costumbre de pregonar los detalles de su vida privada a bombo y platillo.

Había estado soñando que se lo follaba. Hacía una semana que no volvía por el Tony's y casi cada noche le visitaba el mismo sueño recurrente. Que se tiraba a Malfoy. En varios lugares y posturas. Ésta en concreto en uno de los sofás del club. Y se había puesto tan caliente que no se había conformado con soñar. Había tenido que montar el show delante de su amigo. Y seguramente… seguramente no se había privado de soltar el nombre que recordaba estar pronunciando en el sueño mientras se la metía.

Se preguntó si sería la primera vez.

Cerró el agua y salió de la ducha. El secado fue aun más enérgico que el enjabonado, dejándose la piel, especialmente la de la entrepierna, roja y caliente.

_De todas las maldiciones que me han caído encima¿No me podía haber librado al menos de esta¿Era necesario encontrarle después de tantos años? Vale, la fatalidad es así de cachonda. Pero… ¿también era necesario tirármelo en sueños y además vocearlo¡Joder!_

La toalla voló, impelida por la fuerza que da la rabia, aterrizando mitad dentro, mitad fuera del cubo de la ropa sucia. Con otra toalla rodeando su cintura, Harry salió del baño.

- Tu turno, Ron.

Se miraron sin decir nada. En los ojos de Ron un "ya me lo contarás, si quieres". En los de Harry "ya te lo contaré, si puedo".

Una hora y varios cafés más tarde, Harry salió del despacho de Stanley agitando unos pergaminos en la mano y recorrió los veinte metros hasta el garito que servía a su patrulla de cuartel general en cuatro zancadas.

- Muchachos, en marcha.

- ¿A dónde, jefe?

- A Brigthon, tenemos un código rojo.

Ron le miró, patidifuso.

- ¿Stanley nos manda a un código rojo¿A nosotros?

- Yo, os mando a un código rojo. Stanley no ha llegado todavía, así que yo tomo las decisiones.

- Pero, Harry. Cuando venga te va a colgar de los coj…

- Ron, lo más seguro es que todo lo que tenga hoy para nosotros en su programación sea ir a recoger caquitas de perro a Hyde Park. Y no pienso quedarme sentando esperando a averiguarlo, porque para entonces, tal vez haya una familia muggle menos en el mapa. Así que… ¡Andando!

Los diez integrantes del destacamento de Potter saltaron de sus asientos como uno solo. Él escogió a cuatro, entre los que se encontraba Ron. El resto, excepto la pareja feliz, que respiró aliviada de no tener que ir adonde quiera que ese loco fuera a meterles, no pudo evitar una punzada de desilusión. Sabían que no era culpa de Harry, pero estaban más que hartos de malgastar su carrera como aurores calentando las sillas de la Central o siendo enviados a salidas inútiles, sólo porque Stanley quería hundir en la miseria a su jefe a toda costa. Confiaban en Harry como su superior y estaban dispuestos a seguirle a ciegas y sin hacer preguntas a dónde él considerase que debían ir. Sin dudar, depositaban su confianza sin reservas en su líder que por otra parte y sin excepción, siempre era el primero en la línea de fuego.

Regan pensó en las consecuencias que iba a traer el hecho de que Potter se hubiese atrevido a tomar decisiones por su cuenta. Pero sonrió con disimulo, porque sabía que, afortunadamente para ellos, el único que las iba a sufrir en propia carne era él. Desde luego, Taylor y ella saldrían de rositas. El resto aguantaría una regañina más o menos digerible de Herbert, y Potter… bueno, él era el responsable de su unidad, además del hueso atragantado en la garganta de Stanley. Así que él solito encajaría, una vez más, el vapuleo de Stanley.

Y cuatro horas más tarde, lo hizo.

A Stanley no le importó que la patrulla de Potter se hubiera jugado el tipo.

No le importó que dos niños de cuatro y seis años y sus padres hubieran sido liberados del asalto de una horda de psicópatas nostálgicos, con ganas de emular viejos y sanguinarios tiempos, a su pacífico hogar.

No le importó que Potter estuviera herido, y que, plantado de pie frente a su escritorio, soportara el violento rapapolvo unido a la amenaza de expulsión fulminante del cuerpo, mientras constantemente restañaba la sangre que manaba de su frente con la manga de la túnica, porque no había recibido todavía su autorización para acudir a la enfermería.

No le importó que se llevara la mano a las costillas, y comenzara a respirar con dificultad a los cuarenta minutos de aguantar estoicamente de pie, sin quejarse ni una sola vez.

Y no sólo no le importó, sino que su interior repiqueteó como unas castañuelas, cuando David, el medimago de la planta, le pasó el informe de lesiones de Potter y su unidad.

- Weasley esguince de muñeca y contusiones. Davis, Coole y Marge, contusiones diversas de menor importancia.

- ¿Y la celebridad?

- Es fuerte como un centauro, jefe. Pero aun así, se ha chupado más maldiciones que pelos tiene en la cabeza. Además tiene dos costillas rotas y conmoción cerebral, estará fuera de combate por una noche al menos. Lo que tarde en hacer efecto el crecehuesos. Y un día más en observación.

Stanley estuvo a punto de bailar una polka sobre la mesa de su despacho.

- Oh… lo lamento. – fue sin embargo lo que dijo, mientras ojeaba el informe con cara de pena infinita – Le espera una noche sumamente desagradable, imagino.

- Ya sabe. La crecehuesos duele como un demonio en personas adultas. No es lo mismo el hueso de un niño que el de un…

- …que el de un vanidoso rebelde e indisciplinado. - David le miró desconcertado, dudando si se refería al mismo Potter que él acababa de atender en la enfermería - Oh… cosas mías. Puedes irte, y… cuida de nuestro héroe.

Si la crecehuesos dolía o no, era algo que por lo visto, a Harry se la traía al fresco.

O eso, o se había quedado corto en su apreciación sobre la fortaleza del auror, pensó David cuando en la ronda de la una de la madrugada comprobó que el rebelde indisciplinado, haciendo honor a sus apodos, había volado de la cama.

Y fue el argumento que esgrimió balbuceando cuando Daniel, el de la tercera planta, llamó para preguntar por el estado de su pareja.

- No sé cómo ha podido irse, Daniel, te lo aseguro. Tiene que estar más que jodido. Pero no te preocupes, nada de lo que tiene es preocupante. Es sólo que cualquiera que está bajo los efectos de la poción, no puede tener muchas ganas de corretear por ahí. O al menos yo eso pensaba, hasta hoy.

- Gracias, David. Llamaré a Weasley, a ver si sabe algo.

- ¿Harry¿No estaba en la enfermería de la Central? - la voz trémula de Ron se unió a un gemido de incredulidad.

- Estaba, Weasley. Pero se ha marchado. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde ha podido ir?

- Mira, Daniel. No estoy en casa. – Herm le miró preocupada, mientras acariciaba su muñeca vendada – Pero lo más probable es que él sí esté allí, seguro que ha preferido dormir en su cama que en la enfermería. Ya le conoces. Bueno, supongo que le conoces… En todo caso, le llamo y te informo.

Hermione cambió su mirada dulce por una desaprobadora.

- No hace falta, Weasley. Me acercaré yo en persona, a ver como está.

- Perfecto. Si crees que necesita algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Él no lo hará.

- Descuida, Weasley. Y gracias.

Cuando Daniel ya desesperaba de encontrar a Harry, la fortuna quiso que al fin lo hiciera.

Llevaba pulsando el timbre de su piso unos diez minutos, dándose un margen por si le había pillado en la ducha o dormido. Ya iba a desistir cuando le vio bajar la media docena de escalones del portal, vestido con unos vaqueros y una chupa desabrochada, una camisa arrugada de color blanco y un evidente gesto de dolor.

Daniel esperó expectante a que abriera la puerta de la calle.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Daniel¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… vine a buscarte. Llamé a la enfermería y David me dijo que no estabas, luego llamé a Weasley, él me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí. No deberías haberte ido, Harry. ¿Cómo te encuentras¿Duele?

- No, Daniel. No duele. Si no, estaría en la cama mordiendo un trapo. No te preocupes, de verdad. Vete a casa, mañana tienes que madrugar.

- Ya, pero… yo había pensado que… ya que Weasley pasa la noche fuera… tal vez…

- Daniel, hoy no puede ser, tengo que salir. Es… algo urgente.

- ¿Salir¿A estas horas¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar a que te recuperes y a que amanezca¡Son las tres de la madrugada, Harry!

- Escúchame. Te dejé bien claro que mi vida privada es sólo mía. Que nada de explicaciones. Puedo ir donde quiera y a la hora que quiera¿vale?

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Daniel. Nunca te engañé en ese sentido. Es lo que hay… lo siento.

Después de un encogimiento de hombros y una palmada en la espalda de Daniel, Harry se perdió en la oscuridad y el chico casi ardió en su frustración.

No era justo. No era justo en absoluto. Pero la noche, por Merlín, no iba a terminar así para él.

Las tres de la madrugada era la hora punta del Tony's. El alcohol y las hormonas reinaban con absoluta impunidad, los chicos se turnaban entre barra y reservados y los clientes sonreían, ligaban, bebían, bailaban o se desahogaban, según sus apetencias y el nivel de su economía.

Harry no se anduvo con rodeos. Esa noche fue directo al asunto que le había llevado desde la cama de una enfermería hasta el lugar donde, si tuviera algo de sentido común, menos debería estar.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Draco, Drake en el club, acababa de volver del almacén, en esta ocasión no de hacer ningún numerito, sino sólo para ir a buscar servilletas de papel, cuando se encontró de golpe con el sobresalto de los ojos verdes.

- Potter… - rellenó uno de los servilleteros, con su habitual aplomo – ya tardabas.

- Estuve ocupado.

- Ya… supongo que ser auror debe ser algo que entretiene mucho.

- ¿Nunca puedes dejar la ironía?

- Nunca, Potter. ¿No es acaso una profesión apasionante? Por cierto… ¿tu novio también lo es? No apasionante, sino auror.

- ¿Novio?

- Sí… ya sabes, un tal Daniel. No le veo por ningún lado.

Harry intuyó que en algún momento de la última noche en el Tony's debía haber hablado de más.

- ¿Y por que ibas a verle aquí?

- ¿En este antro, te refieres? Bueno… porque tú dijiste que le traerías. Hace una semana.

- ¿Que yo dije eso? – encendió un cigarrillo y pensó que efectivamente, había hablado de más. – Y dime… ¿te importa que le traiga?

- ¿A mi? No sé por qué iba a importarme que traigas a tu mocoso aquí. Por mí como si quieres venir con todo tu club de fans. Me resbala, Potter. ¿Qué te pongo¿Cutty Sark sin hielo?

- Veo que lo recuerdas.

- Es mi trabajo, no te entusiasmes. – sirvió el wiskhy con un punto de alarma en su interior. ¿Estaría siendo demasiado evidente?

- ¡Hola, ojos verdes! – Silver trotó entusiasmado hacia ellos – Te echaba de menos.

Harry sonrió al otro chico rubio y bebió el primer trago de la noche.

- Hola Silver. ¿Cómo te va?

- Mejor que a ti, me parece. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Parece como si te hubiera pateado un equipo de rugby.

Draco se fijó mejor en Harry, intentando que no se notara demasiado. Lo que Silver había apreciado eran unas profundas ojeras y un intermitente gesto de dolor que hacía que el moreno se llevara la mano al pecho de cuando en cuando.

- Silver¿Quieres reponer la ginebra, por favor? Esta casi agotada.

- Claro, amor. – el muchacho se fue, tan alegre como había venido y Draco se encaró con Harry.

- Tú no estás bien.

- Nada que no pueda remediarse, Malfoy. Sólo es crecehuesos.

- ¿Has estado haciendo el héroe?

- Tus antiguos amiguitos, tienen ganas de resucitar viejos tiempos.

- Y claro, te han mandado a ti para convencerles de que sean buenos chicos.

- Déjalo, Malfoy¿quieres?

Draco dudó y miró a ambos lados de la barra, había lleno, como casi cada noche, pero hoy algo le empujaba a perder un poquito de su tiempo con Potter. Sólo un poquito…

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

La mirada de Harry fue de lo más elocuente para alguien acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas. Sabía lo que el cliente reclamaba cuando la respuesta a su pregunta era, precisamente, esa mirada. Y supuso que lo que Harry pensaba que podía hacer por él era justamente eso.

- Eso no, Potter.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, entendiendo a qué se refería Malfoy, aunque no tanto el porqué él hacía esa pregunta.

- Te lo dejé claro el primer día. Puedo darte un analgésico, o incluso si me prestas tu varita, intentar que no duela tanto. Pero eso no.

- ¿Mi dinero no es tan bueno como el de los demás?

- Tu dinero supongo que si. Tú no.

Si la humillación y la rabia no fueran algo que Draco Malfoy había aprendido a ocultar, Harry las hubiera apreciado en toda su magnitud.

No entendía por qué no había negado que no le estaba proponiendo tal insensatez, máxime cuando no albergaba ninguna duda sobre la respuesta del rubio, y cuando ni siquiera quería realmente hacerlo. No había ido allí a humillarle, ni por supuesto a comprarle.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué parecía que era justamente ese su objetivo¿Por qué hasta él tenía la impresión de que lo había hecho?

Y si Draco hubiera podido percibir la decepción y los celos que Harry sintió cuando él se alejó, reclamado desde otra zona de la barra por un cliente joven y apuesto, tal vez hubiera dejado de pensar que Potter solo había acudido esa noche para mortificarle y curar sus propias contradicciones a base de pisotear la dignidad del enemigo caído. Si hubiera podido apreciar la tristeza en sus ojos… quizá no se hubiera sentido tan indigno a su lado, y hubiera percibido lo que en realidad era Potter.

Alguien tan misántropo y confuso como él mismo.

- ¿Qué me cuentas, ojos verdes?

Silver bajó de las nubes a Harry de golpe.

- Poca cosa, Silver. ¿Tu compañero, Drake, es siempre tan… popular?

- Ni te lo imaginas.

- Ya veo… - Harry veía. Draco coqueteaba con el tipo guapo, intercambiando miraditas cargadas de alto voltaje y fugaces roces de labios.

- Alguien está encaprichado con alguien… - canturreó Silver, encantado consigo mismo por haber acertado en sus sospechas. – No te cuelgues demasiado, ojos verdes, o lo pasarás mal. Él siempre está… digamos ocupado.

- ¡Eh, no es lo que te piensas! – protestó Harry, avergonzado por su transparencia.

- No… claro. – Silver se retrepó sobre la barra, le acarició la mejilla y le quitó las gafas - ¿Me dejas ver tus ojos? – soltó un silbido de asombro - ¿Alguien te ha dicho que son… absolutamente increíbles?

- Harry…

El moreno se volvió. Sin gafas sólo pudo ver que alguien rubio estaba plantado frente a él, muy tieso. Pero por supuesto, aun miope su oído seguía siendo igual de fino.

- ¡Daniel¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Te contesto si me dices qué haces TÚ aquí. Y quien es "ese". – la mirada despectiva a Silver no la pudo apreciar Harry, pero sí el aludido – Y por qué te está manoseando.

Harry arrebató las gafas de manos de Silver. Se sentía torpe y en desventaja sin ellas, porque no podía ver más que bultos borrosos.

- No me está manoseando. ¿A qué has venido? – su expresión se endureció - ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

- ¿Tú que crees? Deberías estar en la enfermería, y en lugar de eso, te encuentro bebiendo wiskhy y vacilando con un… - volvió mirar a Silver con indisimulada aversión – con un gigoló del tres al cuarto. ¿Esta es tu forma de reponerte de las heridas, Harry?

- Eh, eh… - protestó Silver – de gigoló del tres al cuarto nada, monada. Me llamo Silver. Y soy muy, pero que muy apreciado, que lo sepas.

- Mira, Daniel… - Harry respiró hondo y contó hasta tres antes de contestar – Donde debería estar y donde estoy, es asunto mío. Y él… - señaló a Silver – es un… amigo.

- ¡Vaya…! - el "amigo" sonrió ampliamente – Ya lo has oído, enano. Por cierto… ¿Ya tienes la edad para estar aquí, entre gigolós malos que pueden hacerte cosas feas?

La entereza de Daniel tocó fondo. Harry había rechazado su compañía en la que suponía iba a ser una noche atroz para él y había corrido a consolarse entre tragos de wiskhy y carantoñas de un degenerado, entre las piernas del cual seguro le encontraría la salida del sol, acabando de reconfortarse. Si él no lo remediaba, desde luego. Sin saber cómo, se vio a sí mismo atizando un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula del tal Silver.

- ¡Maldita sea! Lo sabía. – Draco dejó a su galán con los labios en el aire y corrió hacia su compañero, mascullando por lo bajo – Ya tardabas en montarla otra vez, Potter.

Silver se masajeó la mejilla, perplejo. Harry miró a Daniel estupefacto, y cogió el vaso de wiskhy para tragar lo que quedaba en él, en un intento de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El chico parecía haber enloquecido porque no sólo no se le veía arrepentido de la salida de tiesto, sino que volvía a la carga, agitando los puños en el aire y dando saltitos como si fuera un boxeador profesional.

- ¡Vamos, capullo¡Sal de detrás de esa barra y a ver si ahora tienes cojones para quitarme a mi novio!

Draco apartó a Silver del campo de batalla, lanzando una mirada asesina a Harry y agachándose a tiempo para esquivar el vaso vacío, que, arrebatado de las manos de su presunto novio por un iracundo Daniel al ver que su rival era quitado de en medio, había decidido ensayar el lanzamiento de vaso contra su coronilla, fallando por poco.

Tony fue alertado del altercado en la barra de Draco por uno de los clientes, e inmediatamente puso en marcha su dispositivo antidisturbios, es decir, dos matones de metro noventa y cien kilos cada uno, que sin miramientos se acercaron a Daniel y le tomaron por las axilas.

- Venga mocoso. A la calle a dar puñetazos a las farolas. Y no vuelvas por aquí hasta que mamá te quite los pañales.

El primer impulso de Harry fue detenerles, pero su experiencia de auror le dijo que era mejor actuar con prudencia. Alguna vez en su vida tenía que ser la primera. Así que saltó de la silla y siguió en silencio al trío. Daniel fue puesto de patitas en la calle y él salió detrás, atento por si los gorilas se pasaban de la raya.

No fue así. El chico simplemente fue depositado en la vía pública y los guardas volvieron a su puesto, impávidos.

- Vamos, Daniel. Te acompaño a casa.

- ¡¡Déjame!! – el manotazo del rubio no arredró a Harry, que en ese momento sentía verdadera lástima por el chico.

- Voy a acompañarte, quieras o no. No estás en condiciones de irte solo. Y mañana hablamos de… de nosotros. Por favor…

Cuando Tony vio aparecer por la puerta al tipo moreno que se había ido tres cuartos de hora antes, no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos.

- Ah, no. – pensó, saliendo de su cuartel general en la cabina del dj - Por hoy ya hemos tenido bastante dosis de ti, amiguito.

Se acercó a él y muy educadamente le invitó a volverse por donde había venido. Sólo por esta noche, le dijo. Si otro día vienes sin ese pequeño matón, volverás a ser bienvenido en el Tony's. Pero por esta noche, es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa tranquilito.

- Déjale, Tony. Yo me encargo de que no dé más problemas hoy. – terció Draco, sabiendo que era la mejor forma de controlar a Harry. – Déjame hablar diez minutos con él y se va. ¿Potter…?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y Tony se dio por satisfecho. A medias.

- Diez minutos, Drake. Pero en la calle. Puede volver otro día, ya se lo he dicho.

En el fondo, a Tony, como buen negociante, no se le había pasado por alto el potencial del tal Potter. Había detectado, satisfecho, el repaso de su anatomía que el resto de clientes realizaba a cada rato, aunque él pareciera ser inmune a tal escrutinio y no darse por enterado. Un buen cuerpo siempre era bienvenido en el Tony's.

- Diez minutos. – aceptó Draco, e hizo una seña con la mano a Harry – Sígueme.

El callejón que el rubio utilizaba para sus ocasionales y retraídas evasiones les recibió, junto con las campanadas de las cinco de la madrugada en el convento cercano.

- ¿Para qué has vuelto, Potter?

- Me dejé la cazadora. Es de piel y no me apetece que me la birlen.

- Yo te la recogí, la tengo en la barra. – encendió un cigarrillo, apoyó la espalda en la pared y le ofreció otro - ¿Así que ese era tu novio? Todo un camorrista. Le ha dejado una buena marca en la cara a mi compañero.

- No es mi novio, Malfoy. Sólo es un…

- ¿Amigo con derecho a roce?

- Llámalo como quieras. Oye…

Draco exhaló el humo y le miró, el moreno parecía más enfermo que hacía unas horas. Y más cansado.

- ¿Sí…?

- También vine a disculparme.

- Tarde, Potter. Silver no merece ese trato. Ni de tu novio ni de nadie.

- ¿No puedes dejar de hablar de Silver? – Harry elevó el tono de voz y apagó el cigarrillo de un pisotón - Siento que le pegara. Y te he dicho que Daniel no es mi novio.

- Sientes que le pegara… ¿y ya está? Él vive de su físico¿sabes? – apagó también el pitillo, aplastándolo contra la pared casi con saña - Oh, no… claro. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

- No es mi problema de lo que viva tu Silver. ¿Qué quieres¿Qué le pague daños y perjuicios?

Draco tensó los puños y miró fijamente a Harry.

- Siempre fuiste un prepotente ¿sabes? Crees que puedes venir aquí, a restregarnos por la cara tu encumbrada vida y a tu fantástico novio. A humillarnos e incluso a pegarnos. ¿Quién te crees que eres, Potter?

- ¿Qué he venido a… a qué? – Harry frunció el entrecejo, sin estar seguro de haber entendido bien.

- Ya me has oído. Los dos habéis venido a tocar los cojones, Potter. Tú y tu puñetero noviecito.

- ¡No es mi novio, maldita sea! – gritó, dando unas exasperadas zancadas en dirección contraria para volver después frente a Draco - Y no es mi culpa que se… descontrolara.

- Claro, el señor decente nunca tiene la culpa de nada. Calienta al primer jovencito que se le pone a tiro con promesas de amor que no piensa cumplir y luego, cuando le aburre, corre a follarse a otros. ¡Pero no, Potter! Claro que no es tu culpa que el chico se sintiera herido y se… ¿descontrolara, has dicho? Puedes seguir durmiendo tranquilo.

- Draco….

- Malfoy, no te olvides. – el hielo de sus ojos marcó distancia.

- Malfoy… yo nunca le prometí nada.

- Eso es lo más cómodo¿verdad?

Draco sacó el paquete de tabaco, pero Harry le detuvo la mano, ofreciendo del suyo. El rubio tomó un Camel y dejó que Harry se lo encendiera.

- No sé si es lo más cómodo. Es lo que hay. – contestó en voz queda con el pitillo entre los labios, mientras se acercaba el encendedor - No puedo… no me siento con fuerzas para el compromiso.

- Oye… - Malfoy pareció repentinamente incómodo - ¿Acaso te he pedido yo que me cuentes tu vida? Coge tu cazadora y márchate, anda. Lo que menos me apetece es que te pongas sentimental. Ya me has causado demasiados problemas.

- No era mi intención, puedes creerme.

Draco le miró.

- ¿Cuál era pues tu intención¿Cuál es ahora?

Harry no tenía ni idea, así que difícilmente podía contestarle. Le miró fijamente, mudo por unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué te vendes? – dijo al fin, dejando la pregunta de Draco sin respuesta.

Draco enderezó el cuerpo, hasta entonces medio desmayado sobre la pared.

- Porque quiero. Porque me gusta. Porque gano mucho dinero. ¿Qué pasa¿Ahora sale tu vena de salvador del mundo¿Es por eso por lo que has vuelto?

- ¿Por eso?

- Para sermonearme. Para acallar tu conciencia salvándome del barro. Pues escucha bien. No necesito que me rescates, Potter.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

La voz se le quebró y se llevó la mano al pecho, doblándose sobre sí mismo, con un gesto de intenso dolor. Draco controló el impulso de sujetarle, deteniendo bruscamente las manos en el aire, a medio camino hacia su cuerpo.

- Deberías irte, - dijo, aparentando más frialdad que la que sentía - son las cinco y eres un agente de la ley. No creo que sirvas de mucho dormido. O muerto.

- Mañana estoy libre. – jadeó Harry, recuperando la vertical y algo del color de sus mejillas - Se supone que debo estar en la cama veinticuatro horas.

- Tan disciplinado como siempre. ¿Eres el jefe, por curiosidad?

Harry rió, a pesar de que seguía sintiendo como si cientos de dagas se clavaran en sus costillas.

- Sólo soy el jefe de mi unidad. De momento y si no me expulsan.

- Era previsible, aunque te imaginaba gobernando el mundo mágico a estas alturas.

- Y yo te imaginaba a ti… en cualquier otro sitio.

- Cada uno elige su vida, Potter. – objetó Draco, ofendido. – El que puede, claro. Tú tuviste esa suerte.

- ¿Eso te parece¿Y tú no? Tú mismo dijiste que estabas satisfecho con la tuya, así que no te deberías quejarte.

- ¿Me has oído quejarme? – miró su reloj - Tony me dio diez minutos y ya van veinte. Yo me vuelvo dentro, y tú a tu casa.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Estampó a Draco contra la pared, aplastando su cuerpo delgado con el suyo, más musculado. Sujetó sus manos contra los ladrillos y le miró fijamente durante unos fugaces instantes, en los que fue consciente de que estaba a punto de saltar al vacío. Una vez más, no pensó en las consecuencias. De nuevo, ignoró deliberadamente toda sensatez. Quería poseer ese cuerpo, quería tomar algo de la esencia de ese ser contradictorio, difícil, delicado y atrayente hasta la locura.

Antes de que el rubio reaccionara, o él mismo se arrepintiera, lamió con rudeza sus labios e invadió su boca, mezclando lenguas, saboreando saliva y regusto a tabaco, esperando de un momento a otro un rodillazo en los cojones. Pero no llegó.

Por el contrario, sorprendido, pudo sentir el cuerpo al principio tenso de Draco ir relajándose poco a poco entre la pared y el suyo. Sucumbiendo, por propia voluntad o no, a su asalto. La boca del rubio se abrió insólitamente dócil, permitiendo el dominio de la suya, y su lengua aceptó la invitación, explorando también ávida la boca invasora. La rodilla que esperaba no fue a parar con violencia a su entrepierna, sino que se abrió paso hacia el mismo lugar, pero con voluptuosidad, frotando, ejerciendo la presión y la cadencia justa contra su erección hasta conseguir hacerle enloquecer todavía un poco más, extraviarse en el tacto y el olor de su cuerpo. Un poco más...

Para Harry desaparecieron el callejón, el dolor intenso de su pecho y el frío mordiente de la madrugada. Desaparecieron Daniel y Stanley. También desapareció su ascenso. Y su cazadora de cuero.

Casi un minuto más tarde, el beso, brutal, terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado. El muslo de Draco restregó unos segundos más y volvió a su lugar, despacio. Se miraron jadeantes y fieros. En sus ojos el deseo, la rabia, la desesperanza…

- Potter… - jadeó Draco, el pelo revuelto y los ojos disparando centellas plateadas - ¿Piensas pagarme?

Harry volvió a sentir la bofetada del frío, el dolor y la sordidez del callejón que creía desaparecidos. Volvió a recordar que existían Stanley, Daniel, la cazadora y el ascenso.

- Muérete, Malfoy.

Arrojó al suelo con rabia los dos cigarrillos, todavía sin encender, que acababa de sacar del paquete. Se sintió igual que si acabara de desnudarse por propia voluntad delante de alguien y seguidamente ese alguien le hubiera escondido la ropa y se hubiera burlado de su desnudez. Sintió el bulto de su pelvis, abandonado a medias antes de culminar, dolorosamente pulsante, como la prueba monstruosa de su humillación.

Ardió de furia y de vergüenza.

Y jurándose no volver nunca por allí, se dio media vuelta, enfilando el callejón hacia las soñolientas calles de Londres.

Draco se quedó solo, apoyado en la pared. Suspiró hondo y tragó el nudo de su garganta. Muy despacio, se agachó y recogió del suelo los dos cigarrillos intactos. Sin hacerse preguntas y controlando el escozor de sus ojos, los guardó con mimo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Después, irguió la barbilla, se arregló el pelo, y entró en el Tony's.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Bueno, niños y niñas. Aquí acaba esta fantasía que empezó en un garito llamado Tony's.

Quiero dar las gracias a todo el mundo por el entusiasmo con que ha sido acogida y decir que me ha encantado recibir todos vuestros comentarios.

También quiero dar las gracias a Livia por su labor de beta.

Y a Hojaverde, por ser fuente de inspiración y la mente que urdía en la sombra, sin la cual esto no existiría.

¡¡Un beso a todos/as y nos vemos!!

**Cómprame… si puedes pagarme. Capítulo 5**

Entró como era su costumbre, a grandes zancadas. Seguro de sí mismo y sin mirar alrededor, ignorando los dardos de admiración y deseo que le lanzaban todos a su paso, y se dirigió derecho a su objetivo, también como de costumbre. Sin dar rodeos y con la decisión pintada en la mirada.

- La respuesta es sí, pienso pagarte. Toma. – Harry arrojó un montón de billetes sujetos con una goma sobre la barra - ¿Es suficiente?

Draco le miró, tan descolocado como inquieto. Potter acababa de atravesar el  
Tony's desde la puerta hasta su barra en cuatro trancos, sin desviarse de su camino ni medio centímetro y había ido directo a donde se encontraba él hablando con Silver, mientras los dos secaban vasos.

- ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?

- ¿También importa? – Harry manoseó los billetes – Tócalo, es de verdad. Tan válido y asqueroso como el de cualquiera.

- ¡WOW! – Silver alucinó al ver semejante fortuna. Se acercó a los billetes, frotando maquinalmente un vaso ya seco y los rozó levemente con la mano. Sonrió encantado y miró a su compañero – Aquí hay mucho dinero, Drake. - después a Harry - Veo que te hizo un buen trabajo y quieres repetir, ojos verdes.

- Lo dejó a medias…

Harry miraba de hito en hito a Draco. Draco observaba atentamente a Harry. Finalmente el rubio habló, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, más verdes y tajantes que nunca.

- Está bien, tú ganas.

- ¿Eh…? – Harry tragó saliva. La osadía de su mirada se disipó por unos instantes. Sacó el paquete de tabaco con manos temblorosas, intentó coger un pitillo, que fue a parar al suelo y extrajo otro - ¿C-cómo dices?

- Quieres follarme. Te pregunté si me ibas a pagar. Has venido cargado de pasta. Has dicho que sí. Yo también he dicho que sí. ¿Necesitas más aclaraciones, Potter?

- N-no.

- Pues vamos. – Draco recogió los billetes con ambas manos y se los dio a  
Silver – Guárdame esto, por favor. Me voy con él.

El chico cogió el dinero y le siguió hacia la trampilla que permitía salir de la barra.

- Drake… - Draco se volvió – ¿Qué pasa? Te conozco... Y sé que estás disgustado por algo, a pesar de que aquí hay tanto dinero que daría para tres Harley.

- Cómpratela, Silver. Cógelo y cómprate la moto – le acarició el brazo – Hazlo por mi.

- Pero… - miró el dinero en sus manos - Entonces… ¿Por qué vas?

Draco se retiró el pelo de la frente y soltó el aire de sus pulmones. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después miró a Silver.

- Él lo ha dicho, dejé algo a medias. Cómprate esa moto. Por favor…

- ¡Pero es tu dinero! No digas tonterías.

- No, Silver. No se lo tiro a la cara porque… supongo que por la misma razón por la que me voy con él. Pero no es mi dinero, porque yo no lo quiero. Si tú tampoco quieres tu Harley… - sonrió y le guiñó el ojo – dáselo a Tony. Hace poco dijo que quería renovar las alfombras.

- ¡Y un huevo! – Silver hizo un mohín y abrazó los billetes. Se acercó a Draco y le dio un besito en los labios – Cuídate, Drake. No parece mal tipo, y está de infarto, pero… - le miró, intentando leer en sus fríos ojos grises, y suspiró – Sólo cuídate¿vale?

- Vale.

Draco devolvió el beso a su compañero y levantó la trampilla. Salió y se acercó a Harry con andar lento y provocativo, mirándole fijamente, la barbilla orgullosamente alzada, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Todo tuyo, Potter.

Aceptó el cigarrillo que éste le ofreció.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

- No hagas preguntas.

- Está bien. Sin preguntas.

- ¿Y todo ese dinero¿Has cobrado la extra o has asaltado un banco muggle? Por cierto… ¿Y tu novio?

Harry se limitó a sonreír.

- Sin preguntas, Malfoy.

Draco asintió en silencio.

- Sin preguntas...

No iba a contarle a Draco de dónde había salido el dinero. Ni porqué lo había traído. Ni lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguirlo. No iba a contarle nada. Si lo que quería era dinero, dinero tendría. Si era la única forma de poseerle, si esas eran sus condiciones y su práctica habitual, así sería. Harry tragó un nudo instalado inoportunamente en su garganta y dio una calada al pitillo.

- ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

- No puedo ir al mundo mágico, Potter. Estoy desterrado¿recuerdas? Tiene que ser en la mía. A no ser que te ponga hacerlo en uno de los reservados.

- En la tuya, pues. Ignoraba lo de la expulsión. ¿Cómo acabó el asunto de tu condena?

- ¿Eres auror y no lo sabes? – rió burlón – Venga, Potter…

- Sé que los juristas y la fortuna de Lucius te salvaron de la perpetua en Azkaban, nada más. Soy auror, no abogado. Ni periodista.

- Me eximieron de los cargos a cambio de entregar mi varita. Y de no regresar jamás al mundo mágico. Simplemente me dieron puerta y unas libras para ropa.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Te detuvieron por mortífago.

- Sí… - una media sonrisa irónica se pintó en sus labios – y cuando salí, me vi sin trabajo. Porque "alguien", se había cargado a mi jefe.

- ¡También tendré yo la culpa de que estés metido en esto!

Draco le palmeó el brazo.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Potter. De nada… Anda, vamos a mi casa. Por si no lo sabías, mi tiempo es oro.

Veinticuatro horas antes…

- Tenga Potter, – Stanley pasó un abultado sobre a Harry y manoseó la figura de cristal y plata del centauro sobre su mesa, regalo de un político agradecido – usted sabrá para qué lo quiere. A mi sólo me interesa una cosa. – extendió la mano y le miró con impertinencia.

Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pergamino, más arrugado de lo que estaba quince días antes. Se lo tendió a Herbert.

Después, cogió otro del escritorio de su jefe y tomó una pluma. Le miró con asco y agachó la cabeza para garabatear rápidamente unas palabras y estampar su firma debajo.

- Aquí lo tiene. Espero que a partir de ahora, nuestras relaciones mejoren.

Stanley cogió el segundo documento, lo leyó y sonriendo con suficiencia sacó una copia con su varita, dejando el original donde estaba.

- Es usted un poco iluso, Potter. – dijo Stanley, sonriendo despectivo, mientras guardaba los dos escritos en un cajón - ¿Qué va a hacer si no es así¿Chivarse al ministro?

- Es una posibilidad.

Herbert levantó la cabeza, sin rastro ya de ironía en su rostro.

- Usted está tan metido como yo en esto. Hasta el culo, Potter.

- Pero yo… - Harry se levantó, cogió el original del documento y su capa azul del respaldo de la silla – …soy el puto héroe. – declaró jactancioso - ¿O ya no se acuerda?

Stanley volvió a sobar al centauro y frunció los labios. Soltó una especie de ronquido de fastidio y se retrepó en la silla.

- Está bien. Entréguelo mañana mismo y aparte de una cuantiosa suma como ésta cada tres meses en dinero muggle, obtendrá ciertos… "beneficios".

- Perfecto. – Harry se dio la vuelta para salir.

- Potter…

- ¿Sí…? – se paró, sin volverse.

- Barajo tres posibilidades. O está metido hasta las trancas en algo muy sucio. O, - se burló, juntando las manos como una figura mística – anda embarcado en alguna de sus misiones "redentoras". O… está enamorado.

- Yo sólo barajo una, señor.

Harry se volvió y le miró. Stanley adelantó el cuerpo, deseoso de chismes.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre es asunto mío, señor. Y que su puto culo tendrá un abono vitalicio en ese sillón, pero no en mi vida privada.

- ¡POTTER!

- ¿Señor…?

Stanley le encaró, entrecerrando los ojos, el dedo índice apuntándole, tieso como un garrote y la boca lanzando gotitas de saliva mientras ladraba, colorado como un rábano.

- Va usted a chupar más guardias nocturnas en el puerto y rondas por los arrabales que arrobas de chulería le sobran. ¡SE LO JURO!

- No grite, Stanley, le sube el azúcar. – Harry se puso la capa por los hombros – Y lo siento por usted, pero no me quita el sueño en absoluto, porque nunca lo dudé. Sólo una cosa…

- No está en condiciones de exigir nada más. – le espetó su jefe, retirando el cuerpo hacia atrás al ver a Harry volver sobre sus pasos de forma algo amenazante, y apoyar las palmas de las manos en su mesa.

- Yo creo que sí. – entonces fue Harry el que le señaló con el dedo – Mantenga a mis hombres al margen de esto. Si ahora que vamos a continuar viéndonos durante mucho tiempo quiere seguir jodiéndome, adelante. Pero a mi patrulla déjela tranquila, la contienda es sólo entre usted y yo.

- Si es usted un buen chico… - Herbert sonrió, remarcando las últimas palabras – le doy mi palabra de que sus hombres no pagarán sus platos rotos, Potter.

- Su palabra vale para mi lo que la mierda de rata, Stanley, pero por su propio interés, eso espero. O… ya sabe. – Harry se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se volvió hacia él, antes de salir – "El puto héroe…" – susurró, insolente.

Ya en el pasillo, dio vueltas en su bolsillo a un pequeño artefacto redondo y liso, metálico, caliente por el contacto con su mano, pero más por haber estado funcionando durante la última media hora.

Y sonrió…

Esa misma tarde…

- ¡Harry! – Hermione salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en un delantal de florecitas - ¿Qué has hecho… qué?

Había dejado a los dos hombres de su vida en el salón de su apartamento de soltera, tomando café mientras ella iba a por la tarta que había preparado. Se iba al día siguiente y a los tres les apetecía pasar juntos y tranquilos la velada. Cuando estaba terminando de adornarla con nata, había escuchado a Ron gritar.

_"¡¡NO PUEDES RENUNCIAR A TU NOMBRAMIENTO, HARRY, NO PUEDES!!_

Hermione salió alarmada y vio a su novio rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y a su amigo mirándose la punta de las botas.

- ¡Ha renunciado, Herm¡¡Este idiota ha renunciado¿Puedes creerlo?

Hermione le miró, alucinada y se sopló un mechón de pelo impertinente, empeñado en caer sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se sentó junto a su amigo y le cogió de la barbilla, obligándole a levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Necesitaba dinero rápido, Herm. Y amigos que no hagan preguntas. – miró a Ron.

- ¡Ha vendido su ascenso! – gritó el pelirrojo. – ¡Stanley le ha pagado por la renuncia!

- Ron, si te lo he contado es porque eres mi mejor amigo¿vale? Pero si no dejas de vociferar empezaré a pensar que me he equivocado. ¿No puedes confiar en mí?

- ¡Que confíe en ti¿Cómo cojones quieres que lo haga? Ibas a librarte del capullo de Stanley, ibas a librarnos a todos, ibas a ser nuestro jefe, Harry. El mejor que podíamos tener. ¿Y qué haces¡Te vendes a él! Y encima pretendes que no haga preguntas.

Harry resopló y se hundió más en el sofá. Miró a su amigo, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, allí plantado frente a él, en el rostro un intenso color escarlata y una expresión a partes iguales de desconcierto y de angustia.

- Esta bien… escuchad. Y tú, - señaló a Ron con el dedo – promete que no me darás más la charla o te corto las pelotas¿vale?

Ron asintió y se sentó a su lado. Hermione se puso muy tiesa y lanzó a Ron una mirada de advertencia. Harry empezó a hablar.

Dos horas más tarde, las migas de la tarta y las tazas de café vacías eran el único recuerdo de una tarde casera entre amigos, y los tres volvían a sonreír, satisfechos y cómplices. Hermione se levantó para preparar el equipaje y Harry empezó a retirar los platos hacia la cocina. Ron siguió a su novia al dormitorio.

- No sé, Herm… ¿y si sale mal?

- Harry te ha dicho que confíes en él y tú eres tan terco que después de todo lo que nos ha contado aun dudas. Pues yo no. Sabe lo que se hace, Ron.

- Sí, pero…

- Sí, pero nada. – le puso las manos sobre los hombros – Prométeme que le apoyarás en lo todo que haga. Aunque te parezca disparatado.

- Siempre lo he hecho. Y casi siempre me lo ha parecido. ¡Y esto es lo más disparatado de todo! Aunque… - sonrió, como evocando algo agradable.

- Eso es cierto, siempre le has apoyado. Pues sigue haciéndolo. – un besito en la punta de la nariz bastó para que el pelirrojo perdiera su expresión embobada – Ahora más que nunca.

Ron recuperó su media sonrisa, pero de repente se estiró, muy ufano.

- Ni por un segundo dudé de él.

Hermione levantó la ceja y le miró en silencio, mientras levitaba su ropa del armario a la maleta.

- Bueno… un poco. – rectificó Ron – Pero poco.

- Eso me había parecido.

- No nos ha dicho para qué quiere el dinero. ¿Estará metido en algún lío?

- ¿Y cuándo no lo ha estado? – Herm sonrió - Si no nos lo ha dicho es porque no es el momento, Ron. O tal vez porque no nos interesa. Supongo que ya lo hará. ¡Y deja de toquetear mi camisa! – gruñó, arrebatándole de las manos la prenda que Ron retorcía sin darse cuenta – Mira cómo la has dejado.

- ¡Hay que joderse, con Harry! – Ron cogió una falda de Hermione y empezó a plegarla en mil dobleces, ante la mirada horrorizada de la chica – Lo que voy a disfrutar…

Harry entró al apartamento de Regent Street, en pleno SOHO londinense, detrás de Draco. Éste encendió la luz y al instante, a Harry se le abrieron los ojos como rosquillas. Se quitó las gafas y sacó la varita para limpiarlas.

- No hagas magia aquí, Potter. Si la detectan me empapelan y no me apetece ir a Azkaban por un polvo contigo. No es nada personal, entiéndeme…

- Perdona – guardó la varita, arrojó vaho sobre los cristales y los frotó con el faldón de la camisa. – Esto es… ¡¡WOW!!

Draco sonrió.

- Lo sé. Produce el mismo efecto en… - carraspeó – todo el que entra por primera vez.

- Claro… - Harry avanzó sin rastro del aplomo con el que había irrumpido en el Tony's o se había enfrentado a su jefe el día anterior. Se sentía como un troll en una cristalería. Miró hacia el suelo, horrorizado por la posibilidad de que sus botas estuvieran dejando marcas de barro en la delicada moqueta color crema. – Es… muy elegante. Y… - no se le ocurría la palabra precisa – caro.

- Muy caro, Potter. – Draco abarcó el lugar con la mirada – Y es todo mío. – se quitó el abrigo y alargó la mano para que Harry le diera su cazadora - ¿Qué quieres tomar? Ah… no me lo digas. Ponte cómodo.

Harry se dirigió con pasos desmañados hacia el sofá y Draco hacia el mueble bar, después de haber colgado los abrigos en el gabanero de la entrada.

El rubio volvió con dos vasos, Martini blanco seco y Cutty Sark sin hielo, y alargó el suyo al moreno.

- Siéntate, Potter. No cobro alquiler de sofá. De momento, eso todavía es gratis…

- Gracias. – Harry se dejó caer y se preguntó por enésima vez en la última media hora qué demonios hacía allí.

Un silencio tenso se instaló sobre ellos, que Draco eliminó con pericia cogiendo el mando a distancia del equipo de sonido y haciendo que emitiera una música suave.

- Es bonita – musitó Harry, aunque igual le hubiera dado que sonara un soul que un pasacalles.

- Sí – contestó Draco, y se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

Harry tosió y dio un sorbo a su bebida, completamente agarrotado. Buscó en su bolsillo el paquete de tabaco y al no encontrarlo, no pudo recordar si lo había dejado en la cazadora o si simplemente se le había terminado. Miró hacia el gabanero cerrado, sin atreverse a levantarse por su cuenta ni a pedirle a Draco que lo hiciera. El rubio percibió los movimientos incómodos de Harry.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Mi… tabaco.

Draco le miró fijamente y Harry desvió la mirada. Tal vez a Draco no le gustaba que se fumara en su apartamento. O se había unido a la liga antivicio. O…

- Espera. – le dijo, a la vez que se incorporaba y abría una cajita de plata labrada que había encima de la mesa. Sacó algo de ella y se lo ofreció a Harry – Toma.

Harry miró su mano. Y perdió el aliento.

- Eh… tú…

El rubio seguía mirándole, imperturbable.

- ¿Querías fumar, no?

- Sí…

Harry cogió de su mano uno de los dos cigarrillos Camel que le ofrecía y se lo puso en los labios. Draco hizo lo mismo con el otro, cogió el encendedor de la mesa y prendió los dos.

- El otro día se quedó más de una cosa sin terminar, Potter. Por ejemplo estos cigarrillos.

Dio una calada a su pitillo y exhaló el humo, mirando al auror por entre las volutas, consiguiendo que la última brizna de raciocinio desapareciera de la cabeza morena.

- Y por eso estamos aquí, para remediarlo. – siguió, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él. – Si tú quieres, claro.

- ¿La diferencia es que el otro día no tenía dinero y hoy sí? – preguntó Harry, entre taciturno y excitado.

- La diferencia, Potter… - Draco deslizó el dorso de su dedo índice por el cuello de Harry, provocándole un escalofrío y un débil suspiro - es que el otro día era el otro día. Y hoy, es hoy. ¿Por qué no intentas relajarte?

- ¿Qué ha cambiado?

- ¿Es eso muy importante para ti?

- En realidad… creo que no.

- Eso me parecía…

Draco acercó su rostro al de su impresionable invitado y ladeando la cabeza, entreabrió los labios para ofrecer su boca.

_Qué diablos_… pareció pensar Harry.

El leve titubeo inicial dio paso al entusiasmo con el que parecía empeñado en volver a caer por el precipicio. En realidad, el mismo que le había llevado hasta el Tony's esa noche en busca de la insensatez que más deseaba en el mundo. Dejarse arrastrar por la rubia serpiente al fondo del abismo. Entrelazarse a él y caer, caer… sin importarle si más tarde tendría que subir trabajosamente a pelo, solo y casi sin salientes a los que agarrarse. Y con una parte de él, bastante más fundamental que unos cuantos huesos, definitivamente rota. Algo vital, pero que al fin y al cabo, sentía ya muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Cogió al rubio de la nuca y lamió sus labios, igual que en el sueño. Esta vez los sintió reales, ardientes, delicados, húmedos…

Auténticos.

Los devoró como en su quimera, sabiendo que esos labios, el aquí y ahora, eran lo único que contaba para él, lo único que le importaba. Y que ahora, lo tenía.

Draco se separó y le miró, sonriendo. Acercó un cenicero y los dos apagaron los cigarrillos, consumidos a medias.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo en el sofá?

- Quiero hacerlo. En el sofá o encima de un tejado, Draco. Quiero hacerlo.

- Vamos, – el rubio se levantó. Harry se incorporó también – prefiero mi cama. Los tejados están bien para los gatitos, pero no para mí. Tengo sábanas de seda…

Con el corazón tan desbocado como una manada de ñus, Harry le siguió dócilmente hacia el dormitorio. Sábanas de seda… Pensó en su propia cama, con las sábanas blancas de algodón, ya gastadas de tanto lavado y la colcha de patchwork, tejida por la afable matriarca de los Weasley. En su ropa de dormir, básicamente consistente en viejas camisetas y pantalones de pijama a cuadros o rayas, también de algodón. E imaginó a Draco, acostado desnudo entre la caricia voluptuosa de la seda.

Tragó saliva y avanzó hacia la cama, arropado por la música que llegaba desde el salón y la suave luz indirecta que proyectaban unas lámparas estratégicamente situadas en diversos puntos de la habitación.

Y entonces, se quedó plantado, de pie, sin tener ni idea de repente del siguiente paso a dar.

Había hecho el amor con hombres cientos de veces desde que se dio cuenta que lo suyo eran los pantalones. Había sabido siempre por dónde empezar, cómo continuar, y por supuesto, de qué forma terminar. Pero se le acababa de evaporar toda la capacidad de moverse, de pensar y de actuar.

- ¿Qué te pasa, auror? – Draco se acercó lentamente a él, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa - ¿Te has acordado que tienes la tetera al fuego o es que te impresiona demasiado ver tus sueños cumplidos?

La camisa resbaló hasta el suelo.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías, no?

La mano de Draco abrió con soltura el botón de sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera.

- Por lo que venías casi cada noche al club…

La prenda fue deslizada por sus muslos, despacio, torturando los nervios de Harry con movimientos tan sensuales que ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que existían.

- Por lo que, seguro, has mojado más de una vez tu cama solitaria…

El pantalón llegó al suelo, rodeando los tobillos de Draco. Éste levantó un pie y lo zafó de la ropa, después el otro. Apartó el pantalón con la punta del pie con la misma apostura.

- Ahora lo tienes…

Abrió los brazos, completamente desnudo frente a Harry.

- ¿Vas a seguir mirando, o prefieres…?

No le dejó terminar la frase. De algún lugar recóndito, Harry consiguió rescatar el dominio de sus miembros y se acercó al cuerpo incitante que se le entregaba. Abarcó la pálida cintura con sus manos y se pegó al cuerpo desnudo, loco de deseo.

- Prefiero tocarte…

Draco se apretó contra su calor, contrastando la exangüe blancura de su cuerpo contra la solidez del de Harry, todavía vestido de pies a cabeza.

- Desnúdate, león.

Harry abandonó por un momento el tormento de la piel delicada y cálida para complacer a su dueño. Con movimientos atropellados forcejeó con el primer botón de su camisa, hasta que sus manos fueron apartadas con suavidad por otras, que retomaron el trabajo.

- La prisa no es adecuada para esto, auror. Déjame.

- Sí… casi mejor que lo hagas tú.

La ropa de Harry desapareció de su cuerpo prenda a prenda, gracias a la pericia del rubio. Éste se quedó contemplando la desnudez de Potter con descaro, anotando mentalmente que tenía que darle la razón al día siguiente a Silver. El condenado gryffindor estaba para mojar pan. A pesar de la rutina que para él suponía tener delante tíos en pelotas, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Iba a disfrutar de este polvo como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy. O Drake, para ser más exactos.

Le arrastró a la cama y dejándole allí de pie, se tumbó. Se acostó boca arriba, flexionó una pierna y le miró con descaro.

- ¿Qué te gusta, Potter¿Dar o recibir?

- Eh…

- Era broma. – el rubio sonrió y el moreno soltó el aire retenido – Ven… - alargó su mano y tomó la de Harry, tirando hacia abajo.

- No lo había pensado. No contigo…

- Supongo que siempre dominas. ¿Me equivoco?

- Pues…

- No importa. Esta noche… tú mandas. – Harry se acostó a su lado y acarició la suave curva de la cintura, Draco se amoldó a su cuerpo, encajando uno de sus muslos entre los de Harry y acoplando su torso al del moreno, sintiéndolo ardiente y acogedor.

Harry le besó. Despacio y profundo. Todavía sin terminarse de creer que le tenía allí, entre sus brazos. Y que ésta vez era real. Que no iba a despertar en su cama, mojado y con Ron, querido Ron, mirándole. Ésta vez no era un sueño solitario. Ésta vez, Draco era de verdad…

Olía a jabón. Era tan exquisito como había soñado. Estaba caliente. Su respiración junto al oído le erizaba el vello de la nuca. El roce de sus manos le provocaba escalofríos de placer.

El muslo incitante que le había encendido y dejado con las ganas en el callejón, frotaba de nuevo justo donde debía frotar. Tenía el pene ya tan duro que dolía, y gritaba casi la necesidad de ser aliviado; por una mano, o por un orificio estrecho e invitador… Harry jadeó, no muy seguro de poder controlar la voluntad propia de ese órgano que a veces decidía por su cuenta. Pero… con ese roce haciéndole enloquecer, no podía pedir demasiado a su pobre miembro. Iba a estallar si su rubio verdugo no paraba de atormentarle.

La mano de Harry abandonó la espalda que acariciaba para bajar un poco más y perderse en las nalgas. Eran todavía más aterciopeladas de lo que las había soñado. _Mala idea…_ pensó, _si lo que quiero es que esto dure más de dos minutos._

La de Draco, hasta ahora ocupada en los hombros del moreno, viajó hacia su vientre y buscó la dureza de su acompañante. Ahí estaba. En toda su magnificencia. El miembro pareció alegrarse del contacto, ya que se hinchó un poco más si cabe.

_Harry, vas a correrte, y no es eso lo que quieres. Piensa en algo repulsivo… piensa en Stanley…_

- Ya estás listo, auror. – la voz ronca de Draco le sacó de dudas. Y el firme trasero, ofrecido a sus ojos al darse el rubio la vuelta, también – Entra o te correrás antes de tiempo. La contención nunca ha sido tu fuerte.

No había vuelta atrás. Eso ya era demasiado para sus nervios, para su voluntad y para su mítica impulsividad.

Harry entró. Más despacio y más controlado de lo que había imaginado que sería capaz. Atravesó la entrada del rubio y mordió con ternura su hombro derecho. Apoyó la frente sudorosa en su espalda, sujetó su cintura y movió las caderas, golpeando contra su cuerpo.

Ninguno hablaba. Sólo gemidos y suspiros entrecortados, y la música lenta que seguía sonando en el salón, rompían el silencio.

Harry alargó la mano y rodeó el miembro endurecido de Draco. Empezó a masajear al mismo ritmo que embestía por detrás. Con la misma entrega y la misma pasión.

Draco estaba excitado, qué duda cabe. Pero si hasta ese momento su mente había sido un torbellino de sensaciones a pesar de la aparente compostura que había mostrado ante su pareja, el caos acababa de aumentar vertiginosamente desde que había empezado a suceder lo que no esperaba.

Había imaginado un polvo rudo, casi violento. Aun así, le había seducido la idea morbosa de acostarse con Potter. No al principio, pero sí había acabado, sin saber por qué, cediendo a la tentación. Se había preparado casi para un asalto en toda regla. Una vendetta, una especie de momento tosco en el que el moreno saldaría cuentas.

Pero…

La mano de Potter acababa de cerrarse sobre su pene excitado. Y le estaba masturbando. Eso ya era algo inusual para él. Los clientes no solían preocuparse demasiado de si él disfrutaba o sólo mordía la almohada, deseando que terminasen y saliesen de su cuerpo.

Y desde luego, no lo había esperado de Potter. Del auror triunfante y héroe invencible había supuesto egocentrismo a espuertas. Había dado por hecho que se lo iba a follar con ansia, casi con avaricia. Pero nunca con la impetuosa delicadeza que le estaba transmitiendo en cada embestida. Nunca con la arrebatada ternura con la que su mano cálida le estaba arrastrando, paso a paso, hacia el clímax. Nunca con la vehemente atención que estaba poniendo en cada caricia, y en cada suspiro.

El arrogante Potter del Tony's, el aturdido de hacía unos minutos, el abatido del callejón; todos esos, habían desaparecido para dar paso al que le penetraba, acariciaba y besaba rompiéndole, una vez más, todos los esquemas de su organizada vida.

Al que… con la última arremetida y el largo jadeo que emitió en su violento orgasmo, acababa de dar una patada a la última piedra del muro que él aun seguía empeñado en mantener levantado.

Draco no tardó en seguirle. Se derramó en su mano gimiendo de verdadero placer. Saboreando cada sensación. Paladeando la flojera que el gozo de la entrega absoluta le estaba produciendo.

Y juntos, sin salir Harry de su interior ni correr Draco a lavarse y vestirse como era la costumbre aprendida a lo largo de años, se quedaron muy quietos. Abrazados. Callados. Mezclando sudor y recuperando el resuello poco a poco. Apartando el tropel de preguntas que se amontonaban exigiendo respuesta en sus respectivas mentes para vivir sólo el momento. Para respirar el mismo aire. Escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones, todavía agitadas pero casi acompasadas. Y oler el mismo aroma, el de sus cuerpos desmadejados, después del sexo compartido.

La voz susurrante del rubio acabó con el silencio.

- ¿Qué dices, Potter? Un dinero bien gastado, espero.

- Afortunadamente… no me gusta equivocarme cuando compro algo, Malfoy.

Harry salió de su cuerpo y Draco se volvió hacia él, se apoyó en un codo y le miró.

- Y a mi me gusta dar satisfacción a quien deposita su confianza en mi.

- Hablando de eso… - Harry carraspeó, de nuevo inseguro sobre la forma en que debía expresar exactamente lo que quería decirle – ¿Cabría alguna posibilidad de que…?

- Potter… - Draco se levantó de la cama y cogió su batín de la butaca, echándoselo por los hombros - ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que no dijeras lo que estás a punto de decir?

- Pero… - protestó el moreno, intuyendo que el cuento de hadas estaba a punto de terminar.

- Pero nada, has disfrutado de lo que querías. Ahora… - el rubio miró su reloj – Tienes que irte.

- Yo… pensé que…

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema, Potter? Que piensas demasiado.

Draco salió de la habitación y Harry saltó de la cama, dispuesto a terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir. Aunque la tormenta que ya barruntaba acabara estallando.

- Escucha, Malfoy. He arreglado algunos asuntos en el trabajo. Puedo conseguirte dinero.

Draco se estaba preparando un Martini y la tenaza con los hielos quedó detenida en el aire.

- Estupendo, Potter. Cada vez que quieras más de lo mismo ya sabes cual es el sistema.

- No, no lo entiendes – Harry avanzó hacia él, desnudo todavía – no me refiero a pagarte. No es dinero para… para esto.

- ¿Ah, no? – el hielo tintineó en el vaso, al chocar contra el fondo. - ¿Entonces para qué¿Para hacerme la manicura¿Para comprarme un hamster? – se volvió, airado - ¿PARA QUÉ, POTTER?

Harry tragó saliva.

- Para… para que dejes de vender… de venderte.

El vaso se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose añicos, y Harry se encogió, sintiéndose de pronto más desnudo de lo que estaba.

- Márchate de aquí, Potter. Ahora… - susurró el rubio sin volverse – Márchate antes de que yo mismo te eche a patadas.

El eco del portazo acompañó a Draco durante horas, pasadas entre el sofá y el mueble bar. Y la visión de un airado Harry saliendo por piernas de su casa. Enfurecido y despechado. Como un león herido. Y, Draco lo sabía, los leones heridos eran peligrosos. Porque antes o después, volvían a la carga.

Finalmente se despojó de la bata y se acostó entre las sábanas revueltas, impregnadas todavía de su olor. Tenía que dormir si no quería lucir mañana en el Tony's unas bonitas ojeras.

Tenía que dormir… Tenía que olvidar…

Un mes más tarde…

Draco terminó de fregar la barra. Colocó los vasos limpios en el estante y retiró los trapos que necesitaban un lavado. Con ojo experto recorrió el que consideraba su territorio, comprobando que todo estaba en orden. La fregadera seca. Las botellas ordenadas. La caja vacía excepto por unas cuantas monedas y billetes para el cambio de la noche siguiente.

- No deberías estar haciendo eso, Drake.

- Me gusta, Silver. – Draco sonrió y arrojó a su compañero un montón de trapos sucios – Toma. Échalos a lavar¿quieres?

Las noches del club eran últimamente una locura. Nuevos clientes, nuevos empleados. Más trabajo. Draco estaba cansado, siempre se daba cuenta cuando ya la noche se había convertido en mañana. Cansado y deseando pillar su cama.

Cuando Silver volvió del almacén, ya sin trapos, cogió su abrigo de piel, el que le había alucinado en aquel escaparate hacía un mes más o menos, y se lo puso.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó a su compañero. – Estoy muerto.

- Ha ido bien la noche¿verdad? – sonrió Silver cogiéndole de la cintura y caminando hacia la salida – Creí que hoy no terminábamos nunca.

Ambos salieron a la mañana londinense. Un tímido sol despuntaba por entre los edificios y los jirones de bruma, deseoso de extender sus rayos sobre la ciudad.

En algún lugar del mundo mágico, a esa misma hora, Herbert Stanley daba vueltas en su cama, murmurando en sueños y a punto de despertar. Lo que más odiaba era despertar, porque entonces los acontecimientos le golpeaban con tal saña, que se le cortaba hasta la cena de la noche anterior. El hijo puta de Potter se la había jugado bien. Nunca, ni por un momento, pensó que mientras supuestamente era el jodido auror el que le hacía chantaje vendiendo su nombramiento a cambio de un abultado sobresueldo trimestral, en realidad le estaba dando la patada en el culo más sonora que nadie le hubiera dado nunca. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que aquel cabronazo estaba tendiéndole una trampa¿Que estaba grabando todo lo que ocurría con un chisme oculto en su bolsillo y que iba a ir con el cuento al ministro?

Por supuesto, no le creyeron a él. No… al fin y al cabo, en aquella grabación quedaba patéticamente claro que él era el que pagaba y Potter el que entregaba a cambio su renuncia. Luego él era el chantajeador y Potter la sufrida víctima.

¡Maldito bastardo!

Así que… él, Herbert Stanley, había dado con sus huesos en un cuchitril de la tercera planta, revisando desmemorizadores estropeados y mandados a reparar. Y ya podía dar gracias a que no le daban puerta de por vida, le había dicho el ministro en persona. Y también, le había subrayado, ya sabía a quién debía agradecérselo…

Al puto héroe…

También a esa hora, Ron salía de la ducha. Una sonriente Hermione le esperaba levantada, con una taza de café en la mano y los pelos tan revueltos que al pelirrojo le dio un ataque de ternura y la besó, enamorado hasta el tuétano.

Al final había confiado en Harry y vaya si no le había decepcionado. No solo había dado pasaporte a Stanley hacia la tercera planta, venganza demasiado ligera para su gusto, pero humillante al fin y al cabo. También había desencadenado muchos más cambios en sus vidas. Efectos inesperados, cuestiones que a Ron todavía le alucinaban pero que había decidido agregar a la larga lista de peculiaridades de su amigo, y dejar de hacerse y hacerle preguntas.

Había renunciado al esperado ascenso. Pero sin embargo había negociado un colchón económico a cambio de un puesto de asesor del ministro, que le podía reclamar en circunstancias especialmente difíciles, condición que éste había impuesto para aceptar la renuncia.

Harry había accedido a cambio de introducir una nueva cláusula en el contrato. Que se aceptase su recomendación personal para el cargo de jefe de aurores.

Ron sonrió, porque Hermione y él no hubieran dudado en bajar al mismo infierno con Harry, pero…

¡Siempre era mejor ser jefe de aurores, qué caramba!

Aceptó la taza de café de manos de su novia y volvió a besarla. Jefe de aurores… ¿llegaría a familiarizarse con el título?

Puñetero Harry… ¡Cómo le adoraba!

Silver se caló las gafas de sol y señaló con la barbilla.

- ¿Te llevo a casa?

Una reluciente Harley-Davidson destacaba imponente frente a la puerta del pub. Sus cromados plata refulgían al sol todavía tibio de la mañana, el depósito de gasolina así como los guardabarros lucían elegantes tonos dorados, y sus dos tubos de escape, también plateados, hacían que todas las cabezas se giraran y todas las miradas se quedaran colgadas de la visión del motorista increíble, cabalgando sobre la máquina poderosa por las calles de Londres. Silver no podía evitar que una sonrisa de pura delicia pintara su rostro y un escalofrío sensual sacudiera su cuerpo cada mañana y cada noche, cuando se disponía a montarla.

Draco le miró, risueño.

- No, cariño. Han venido a buscarme.

Silver se fijó en el deportivo rojo con cristales tintados que esperaba con el motor en marcha, unos metros más allá.

- Vale. – dio un besito a Drake en los labios, se levantó las gafas de sol y le guiñó el ojo – No te canses demasiado… recuerda que hace cinco minutos estabas muerto.

- Bueno, amigo… es lo que tiene esto. Agota.

Silver sonrió. Se caló el casco y montó en su máquina mientras veía como el cristal del deportivo bajaba despacio a la vez que Drake se acercaba al lado del conductor. Una cabeza asomó y su amigo se agachó para besar largamente los labios que se le ofrecían, para después rodear el automóvil y subir al asiento del acompañante.

- Hola, Harry.

- Hola, amor. ¿Cómo ha ido la noche sin mí?

- Cansada. Y larga. – Draco se apoyó en su hombro – No vuelvas a faltar. No me gusta pasar tanto rato sin ti. Y no me gusta chuparme todo el trabajo solo. – se quejó, marrullero.

Harry le miró y dibujó una sonrisa.

- El ministro tuvo problemas y ya sabes… me llamó para arreglar el mundo, dragón. Pero la próxima vez, le diré que espere a que amanezca.

Draco gruñó, zalamero.

- Por tu bien, Potter… - su mano se cerró sobre los testículos del moreno, aprisionando sin dañar, amistosamente amenazadora, y su boca volvió a besar los labios cálidos y amantes – Eso espero, por tu bien…

El deportivo arrancó y Silver accionó el encendido de la Harley, que ronroneó como un gatito mimoso.

Silver se regodeó en el sonido lujurioso del motor de su juguete y pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que ese moreno de ojos increíbles había irrumpido en sus vidas como un toro en una cacharrería.

De alguna forma que Drake todavía no le había explicado, el ojos verdes le había enamorado, había plantado su anterior trabajo, había conseguido mucha pasta y…

…había comprado el Tony's, regalando a Drake la mitad y quedándose él con la otra parte.

Ahora regentaban juntos su local, compartiendo besos, risas y proyectos.

El dragón ya no se acostaba con nadie que no fuera su moreno, y si limpiaba la barra y servía bebidas era sólo porque le daba la gana y por la fuerza de la costumbre, cosa que divertía sobremanera a Silver. El ojos verdes pasaba las noches atareado codo a codo con su chico en el club, y disfrutó como un enano cuando vio a Martin, George y compañía comerse las ganas y ponerse verdes de celos al ver a su antiguo juguete fuera de su alcance. Hasta que emigraron a garitos en los que encontrar lo que buscaban y dejó de verlos, para su regocijo.

El pub había sido rebautizado, con un nombre que por cierto, a Silver le parecía mucho más bonito que el que tenía antes. Drake's… Y los chicos ya no tenían que venderse al mejor postor. Eran muy libres de hacerlo, y eran muy libres de no hacerlo también. Porque debido a los cambios introducidos por la pareja, el club había dado un giro radical y se llenaba sin esfuerzo de una clientela divertida y joven, que ahora sólo usaba los reservados para polvos particulares y escarceos amorosos privados.

Y en cuanto a él…

Él tenía su moto, a su amigo enamorado como una quinceañera, y toda la hermosa mañana por delante.

Mientras el sol completaba su diaria tarea de amanecer y se reflejaba con ímpetu creciente en el bruñido metal de su moto y en el oscuro parasol de su casco, arrancó, y aun sonriendo se perdió en las calles, disfrutando del placer de los sentidos y feliz de participar de esa chanza socarrona que era, ni más ni menos, la vida.

No pudo evitar reír de buena gana y pensar una vez más en la enigmática sentencia que le había soltado Drake sonriendo y alzando la ceja, cuando le había preguntado cómo había llegado a caer en las redes del ojos verdes.

_"Los leones heridos, Silver. Siempre vuelven a la carga…"_

**FIN**


End file.
